Hope
by ThisNightIsSparkling
Summary: FINALLY DONE! Sequel to "Storm." Senior year at THHS. Naley, Leyton, Brim. Some Jake. A lot has changed on the show since then, I started this like four years ago.
1. One Great Weekend And Shopping

Title: Hope

Author: Me, Pixiechick1

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated or affiliated with One Tree Hill or the WB.

Pairings: NALEY, Peyton/Lucas, Brooke/Tim (basically CC)

Summary: Sequel to "Storm", we now find Haley and Nathan planning their wedding. But, it won't be easy. They will have to endure many obstacles that are thrown their way. Including a visit from Haley's ex-boyfriend and three very familiar girls return to wreak havoc once again. Peyton and Lucas find out more about themselves and their relationship, while Brooke and Tim continue to contemplate if they have one. As the wedding gets closer, things get more complicated…will Nathan and Haley be able to pull it off?

Chapter One- One Great Weekend…and Shopping

Haley James woke up on Saturday morning to sunlight pouring through her bedroom window. Her digital clock read 10:15 am. She stretched her arms above her head and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She was very comfy in her plaid PJ bottoms and white beater top. She got up and quickly ran a brush through her shoulder-length brown hair and grabbed the crutches that stood by the door. She wobbled down the steps with her crutches and one good leg. She was all too glad that she was getting her cast off on Wednesday, but it wasn't soon enough. 

Senior year started on Monday and she was supposed to meet Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Tim at the Scott's beach house for a weekend of crazy fun, which would make the last few days of summer unforgettable. Not that she could do a lot with her slight incapacity.

As Haley wobbled down the step, she smelled the scent of pancakes cooking in the kitchen. She had no idea who could be in her house; her parents were away visiting relatives in Colorado until the end of next week. 

She got to the bottom of the steps and saw Nathan cooking away at the stove. He immediately came over to her and slipped his arms around her waist, helping her down the steps.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Making you breakfast for my fiancé of course", Nathan said as he set Haley down in a chair and returned to the stove to turn it off and set a plate of pancakes on the kitchen table, along with syrup, butter, orange juice, and a steaming up of coffee for the both of them.

"This is so sweet", Haley said. "Thank you", she whispered as she pulled Nathan in for kiss. 

"Your welcome", Nathan said. "I was thinking that after we eat we could head on over to the beach house, everyone else should already be there."

"Sounds great", Haley said between bites of pancakes. "Mmmm…Nate these are delicious! Where did you learn to cook?"

"When my mom worked at Karen's Café, she picked up a few things. Since there was no daughter in the family to pass along the cooking skills, she forced me into a day in the kitchen", Nathan said laughing.

"Well, it paid off", Haley said taking another bite of pancake.

"I'm very glad to have your approval Miss James."

Haley laughed. "I better go get dressed Mr. Scott."

"Oh no", Nathan said running over to help Haley up. "There's no way I'm letting you go up those stairs." He swooped her up into his arms. 

"How chivalrous of you", Haley said as Nathan carried her up the steps.

"My pleasure my lady", Nathan said taking her left hand and kissing her engagement ring.

Twenty minutes later Haley slowly came down the stairs with a pair of jean shorts on and a red baby tee-shirt with "Welcome to the Dew Drop Café" written on it. Her one white flip flop clacked as she wobbled down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her sunglasses set on the top of her head. She picked up her bag full of beach essentials and climbed into Nathan's black Range Rover. 

"I can't wait till I get this stupid cast off!" Haley complained. "I'm not going to be able to do anything this weekend. 

"Don't even worry about it", Nathan said giving Haley a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to do everything possible to make sure that you have the greatest weekend ever."

They drove down the highway until they arrived at the beach house. Tim's dark blue Jeep was parked outside, as was Peyton's red convertible. Nathan pulled his car up next to Peyton's and turned off the ignition. They both got out and proceeded to go inside. 

They got inside and Tim and Lucas were watching ESPN on Nathan's big screen plasma TV and Peyton and Brooke were looking through the Scott's CD and record collection on the floor.

"Hey guys!" Nathan said as they shut the door.

"Hey you two", Brooke said getting up and giving Haley and Nathan a hug. "Ready for the best weekend ever?"

"Definitely", Haley replied setting her crutches aside as Lucas helped her onto the couch. "I need at least one more chance to chill before senior year starts."

"I second that", Lucas said sitting down beside his best friend.

"Well then let's get it started", Brooke said enthusiastically.

Twenty minutes later the girls were still getting ready to go out to the beach. 

"What is taking them so long?" Tim asked impatiently. The guys had all been ready for nearly fifteen minutes. 

"You know girls", Nathan said. 

Tim rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, the girls were all ready and met in one of the guest rooms to chat before heading out to the beach.

"Will you all hurry up!" Tim shouted loudly up the steps.

"Go on out!" Brooke yelled to her boyfriend. "We'll meet you out there!"

"Whatever", Tim said as the girls heard the door shut.

"Okay", Brooke said. "Now that they're gone, Peyton and I have something to give you." She said to Haley.

Haley looked at them skeptically. 

"Here", Brooke said handing Haley a bag. 

Haley opened it up and inside lay several different bridal and wedding magazines. "We thought you could use them", Peyton said.

"Thanks you guys", Haley said. "These are great. I can't believe I'm actually planning my wedding."

"This is so exciting!" Brooke squealed. "But we have something else too."

"What is it?" Haley asked wondering what could be next.

"Well", Peyton began. "When Brooke and I first met and became friends we got these matching pearl necklaces."

"And, we want you to have one too", Brooke said handing Haley a string of pearls.

Haley smiled. "Thank you!" She said putting the pearls on. "This is so cool."

Brooke and Peyton smiled each fixing their own pearl necklace.

"This is awesome", Haley said. "I never really had a best friend, except for Lucas of course. But, he's a guy and you can't really get matching necklaces or anything. I know you guys have been friends for a long time, but I'm glad that I can be a part of that now too."

The three girls hugged and Haley and Peyton helped Haley down the steps. The walked out onto the beach and saw the guys throwing a football around. The girls spread their towels out on the sand and oiled themselves up with tanning oil. Brooke lay back onto her towel, adjusting her black string bikini and pulling her hair out from behind her neck.

 Tim stared at Brooke looking like he'd never seen a girl in a bathing suit before. Luke stared at Peyton in her navy blue and red bikini as she put on her headphones and the sound of Gavin DeGraw's "Chariot" CD blared in her ears. Meanwhile, Nathan was looking at Haley in her Hawaiian print bikini, thinking about how beautiful she looked.

Haley caught this and lowered her sunglasses seductively. Nathan approached his girlfriend and kissed her passionately. 

"That's for looking so damn beautiful", Nathan said.

"Tim", Brooke called. "Maybe you should take some lessons from Nathan on proper seduction techniques."

Nathan and Lucas howled with laughter. 

"I wouldn't be laughing Luke", Peyton said sarcastically. 

Lucas stopped laughing and Nathan continued to laugh. 

"No complaints here", Haley said with a smirk.

About an hour later the guys were messing around in the ocean, trying to dunk Brooke and Peyton under. Haley was laughing from on shore wishing she could be out there with them.

"Hi Haley", a familiar voice said as they approached Haley from behind.

"Deb!" Haley said giving her soon-to-be mother-in-law a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to bring you kids some lunch", Deb said setting a picnic basket down on the sand and sitting herself down on a towel.

"Thanks", Haley said gratefully. 

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment until Deb spoke.

"Haley", Deb began. "My son is very important to me and I love him more than anything in the world. I'll be honest, when I first heard that you two were engaged I was skeptical. I really did not think that your and Nathan's love would withstand the obstacles that you all would face. But, I was wrong. My son loves you Haley. I have never seen him as happy as he is when he's with you. Ever since he's been with you he's been more responsible, more loving…and I think that you are the reason for that. I know you love Nathan Haley and you both have my blessing."

Haley was speechless. All she could do was pull Deb into a hug. "Can I call you mom?"

Deb smiled. "Sure."

"Hey mom", Nathan said as the rest of the gang walked up to Haley and Deb. "What are you doing here?" He asked her grabbing a towel to dry himself off.

"Oh, I just brought some lunch for you kids", Deb said. "And I had a nice little chat with Haley."

"What about?" Nathan asked his mother glaring.

"Oh, sweetheart", Deb said standing up and giving her son a peck on the cheek. "Nothing bad…just wedding stuff…"

Haley smiled brightly.

"Well", Deb said. " I have to get going. I have a counseling session with your father."

"Oh…great", Nathan said. "You haven't told him about…"

"No", Deb said quickly. "Dan doesn't have any idea about you and Haley. But Nate he will find out eventually."

"Yeah", Nathan said sitting down next to Haley. "Sometimes I think we should just elope, just so we don't have to tell my dad."

Deb nodded knowing that if Dan found out about Nathan and Haley, they'd be taking on a few more counseling sessions.

"Thanks for lunch Mrs. Scott", Peyton gratefully.

"Oh Peyton", Deb said. "You've known me since you were little, call me Deb, please."

Peyton smiled. 

"Can I call you Deb?" Tim asked.

Deb glared. "Mrs. Scott to you."

Everyone laughed, while Tim rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go. I love you sweetie."

"Love you too Mom."

Once Deb had left, all six of them plopped down under the umbrella in a circle and dug into what Deb had prepared for them. 

"So, what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Brooke asked between bites of food.

"There's some live entertainment at the café", Haley suggested. "We could go check that out."

"Who's playing?" Peyton asked.

"I dunno", Haley said fishing through her bag. "I have it written down somewhere in here…apparently some person Karen knows has amazing connections and got her this really awesome band…oh here it is…they're called Maroon 5."

Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Tim all spit out their drinks.

"Maroon 5?" Peyton asked wanting clarification.

"Yeah", Haley said. "That's what it says. Who are they?"

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"You're kidding right Hales?" Lucas asked his best friend.

"No…"

"Oh Haley, what kind of a deprived teenage life have you had?" Brooke said slinging an arm over Haley's shoulders.

"Maroon 5", Lucas said. "Only one of the coolest bands, well…ever!"

"Trust me you'll love them", Nathan said assuring Haley.

"Yeah", Peyton said. "We definitely HAVE to go tonight."

"Alright well, it starts at 8 so that gives us seven hours to kill", Nathan said looking at his watch. "What do you all wanna do?"

Peyton, Brooke and Haley looked at each other knowing. 

"Can we pick?" Brooke asked.

"Sure", Tim said giving Brooke a peck on the cheek. 

"And you'll go with us and all?"

"Yep." 

"Shopping", all three said at once.

"Ohhhhhhh no!" Nathan said backing away. "No way!"

"Oh come on Nate", Haley said. "Please for me?" She asked giving him sad eyes.

Not the eyes, Nathan thought. I can't say no to the eyes.

"Fine", Nathan stated throwing his hands up, surrendering.

Peyton looked at Luke. "Don't even try it Peyt", Lucas said. "I'm not gonna fall for the puppy dog eyes…nope…don't even try…" all the time Peyton was giving Lucas eyes that made Lucas just cave.

"Okay", he said.

Brooke glared at Tim. "If you don't go I will never kiss you again."

That was enough for Tim. "Let's go!" He said jumping up.

An hour later Peyton, Haley and Brooke were dragged the guys through the Tree Hill Mall. In and out of stores, from American Eagle and PacSun, to Victoria's Secret and Guess, now they were headed into Abercrombie. 

"When will this torture end?" Tim whispered to Nathan and Lucas as they were dragged through a bunch of Abercrombie baby-tees.

"Just play along", Lucas said. "Maybe they'll get tired."

Nathan stared at his brother. "Girls never get tired of shopping."

"Oh boys!" Brooke called from the back near the dressing rooms. "We need your opinions."  
The three trudged to the back. Each sat in a chair outside the dressing rooms, while the girls modeled different outfits.

"What do you guys think of this pleated mini?" Brooke asked looking in the mirror.

"Good." Tim said.

"Fine." Lucas added.

"Whatever." Nathan stated.

Brooke groaned. "That doesn't help!"

"I think its cute Brooke", Haley said sporting her own pleated mini-skirt, but in a different color.

"Oh and we could have the same skirt!" Brooke squealed.

"Yeah!"

The guys rolled their eyes, and six hours to go until Maroon 5…

A few hours later the girls were at the beach house getting ready for the concert. They had to get there super early if they wanted to get good seats. Peyton wore a pair of faded, denim jeans and a black baby tee shirt, with her black Chuck Taylor's. Her hair was down, her natural blond curls bouncing. Peyton wore her set of pearls around her neck and post earrings in her ears. Brooke was wearing a pair of dark jeans with an Abercrombie scoop-neck, long-sleeve shirt and pair of Adidas shoes. She wore her pearls, as well and dangly, silver earrings in her ears. Her hair was pulled up in a twist and secured with a clip, stray pieces from her bangs falling around her face. Haley wore a pair of jeans with a pink, off-the-shoulder, three quarter length shirt. On her one foot (being the cast was still on) she had one white Old Navy flip-flop. Her light brown hair was curled and framed her face. She wore her set of pearls as well.

"I cannot believe we're actually seeing Maroon 5!" Peyton squealed as she poked one post earring through her ear.

"I know this is gonna be awesome!" Brooke added.

"I'll take your guys word for it", Haley said hobbling over to her crutches. "You all ready?"

"Yep, lets go!" Brooke replied.

The six friends entered the café, which was already extremely crowded. People were packed into every corner of the place and Karen was behind the counter, looking frazzled and overwhelmed by all the business. They weeded their way through the crowd, over to the counter where Karen was trying desperately to get the coffee machine working.

"It just had to be tonight you stopped working!" Karen yelled hitting the coffee machine.

"Hey mom", Lucas said approaching his beleaguered mother.

"Oh Luke!" Karen said giving her son a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you sweetie. Hi kids."

They all said their hellos to Karen and chatted with her for a moment, until she was whisked away to the kitchen.

"Oh Haley!" Karen said poking her head out from the kitchen. "Annemarie called in sick, so could you introduce the band, please?"

"Uh…" Haley began.

"Thanks you're a doll!" Karen said before backing into the kitchen again.

"Peyton", Haley said turning to her. "Can you introduce the band? You've actually heard of them before."

"Sure", Peyton said as she walked over to the stage where the band was setting up to play.

"Attention", she said tapping the microphone. The café became quiet. "Thank you all for coming to Karen's Café tonight and for your support. And we'd just like to thank Maroon 5 for coming here tonight and making this one of the coolest things that ever happened in Tree Hill."

The audience laughed and clapped and shouted.

"So, without further a-do, here's Maroon 5!" Peyton said stepping off the stage. The crowd screamed with excitement.

The band began to play "This Love", while the gang all enjoyed the music. 

"Oh my God", Brooke said to Peyton. "Don't look now but some seriously HOT guy just walked through the door." She said pointing to a tall, dark-haired, well-built guy that had just entered the café.

For some reason his was coming their way.

"Haley?" The guy asked.

"Jason", Haley stated.

A/N~ Hey! I'm hope you all liked it and I'm so happy that I got to do this sequel! :) Jason is Haley's ex-boyfriend that just came back to Tree Hill. You'll find out in the next chapter exactly what his story is, but basically he was Haley's boyfriend in ninth and tenth grade, until he moved to New York. So, he's going to cause a little controversy…be prepared for a very jealous and protective Nathan. :) (Of course Naley will still be together! lol) Remember to review! I love getting them :)


	2. And I Almost Forgot

A/N~ Hey everyone! Thank you all soooooo much for reviewing! I love getting them! :) and Naley fans (including myself) never fear of course it will be Naley in the end. For now, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)

Chapter Two- And I Almost Forgot

"Haley?" The guy asked.

"Jason", Haley stated. "Hey!" She said hugging him in surprise. He picked her up and spun her around and put her back down again.

"What are you doing here Jase?" Haley asked completely shocked. 

"Dad got transferred back to Tree Hill", Jason said shrugging. "I'm going to THHS for senior year!"

"Oh my God that's awesome!"  Haley said with a smile. 

"This is year is gonna be the best Hales…"

"Ahem", Brooke said cutting in.

"Oh I'm sorry", Haley said. "Guys, this is Jason Parker, he went to Tree Hill a couple years ago but then his dad got transferred to New York. Jase, this is Brooke, Peyton, Tim, Nathan and you remember Lucas."

"Hey Luke what's up bro?" Jason said shaking Luke's hand. 

"Not much man", Luke said. "It's great to have you back."

"I'm happy to be back", Jason said. "Hales, you think you could brew a me a cup of that world-famous Haley James coffee?"

"I think I can manage that", Haley said grabbing her crutches.

"Hey, what happened to your leg?" Jason asked as they walked into the crowd.

"Okay!" Nathan said fuming.  "Who the hell was that guy?"

"That's what I wanna know", Brooke said eyeing Jason devilishly.

"He's Haley's ex-boyfriend", Lucas stated as calmly as possible so as not to infuriate Nathan any further. "They dated freshman year and part of sophomore, but his dad's in the military and he got transferred to New York."

"Haley dated him?" Brooke said surprised. "That girl has good taste!"

Nathan didn't say anything, he just eyed Haley and Jason chatting and laughing by the counter with jealousy. She looked happy and carefree, like she was talking with someone she'd known forever and he looked like he was just loving every minute of it! _He thinks he can just waltz right in here and start chatting up MY girlfriend and calling her "Hales". This guy better watch out because if he even looks at her the wrong way I swear…_

"Nate! Nathan!" Peyton yelled knocking Nathan out of his catatonic state. "You look like the jealous boyfriend. Will you just chill! Haley loves you more than anything in the entire world. So her ex comes back to town, so what? We're exes and we still hang out."

Nathan sighed. "You're right Peyt…you're right."

"Thank you!" Peyton said with satisfaction.

"He's a good guy Nate", Lucas said reassuring his brother. "If he knows that Haley's involved with someone he'll respect that and stay clear of her. He and Haley broke it off for a reason…she loves you now."

"Thanks for the coffee Hales", Jason said sipping his coffee. "I've lived in ten different states and you still make the best."

Haley smiled. 

"So you never told me how you hurt your leg."

"Ah", Haley said not wanting to go there now. "It's a really long story and it's kind of difficult for me to talk about it…"

"Say no more", Jason said dropping the subject immediately. "Just whenever you're ready, you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Jase", Haley said. "You were always one of my best friends."

Jason smiled and then said, "so what's the deal with you and Luke hanging with all the jocks and cheerleaders. Last time I checked Peyton and Brooke were like THE bitchiest girls at Tree Hill High and Nathan and Tim were egotistical jerks who got by because the can put a ball through a hoop."

"Peyton and Brooke aren't like that! They are two of the nicest people I know", Haley said instantly defending her friends. "Over the past few months they have turned into my two best friends aside from Lucas and they're great. Tim I don't know very well but he can be really sweet and he's funny too. You know Jase you should really think before you say things that you know absolutely nothing about!" Haley said still angry and Jason for jumping to such conclusions. 

"Geez, sorry Hales! I guess things have changed since I was here", Jason said. "What about Nathan…has he changed?" Jason said a little too sarcastically.

"Actually Jase, a lot has changed. Nathan and I started dating during junior year and we've been together ever since. In fact we're getting married at the end of senior year." She said thrusting her left hand forward so that Jason could see her engagement ring. 

"Wow", was all Jason could muster.

"I love him more than anything in the entire world", Haley said a dreamy look in her eye. "He's sweet, he's smart and he makes me laugh Jase. I have no idea what I'd do without him."  
"I never would've thought", Jason said trying not to sound disappointed, but looking in his eyes, you could tell he was. "You must really love him."

"I do", Haley said as Nathan and the rest of the group approached them. "Hey baby." Haley said to Nathan.

"Hey", he said giving her a light kiss on the lips. 

Jason eyed Haley and Nathan's loving nature, and he hated it. One of the biggest reasons that he'd let his dad take the transfer to Tree Hill was because of Haley. He should've known everything would be different. I guess in the back of his mind he always knew that Haley would have someone in her life, but he really didn't think it would Nathan Scott…not by a long shot.

"Hey, Jason right?" Nathan said extending his hand.

"Yeah", Jason said shaking it firmly, but a little taken aback by Nathan's sudden kindness.

"You ready to go?" Nathan asked Haley. 

"Yeah, I'm tired", Haley said resting her hand against Nathan's shoulder.

"Okay, we can go back to the beach house then", Nathan said.

"I think we're all gonna chill here for a little longer", Peyton said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Okay, see ya back at the house", Haley said. "Jase it was great seeing you again. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye Hales."

Nathan and Haley walked out of the café the cool night summer breeze feeling good on their skin. Haley shivered a little and Nathan immediately took off his Tree Hill High letter jacket and slipped it around her shoulders. They got into Nathan's car and returned to the beach house. As Haley opened the door and started to go inside Nathan said, "Not yet", and grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door again. "I want to show you something."

Haley walked hand in hand out onto the beach with Nathan and gasped at the sight before her. 

"Oh Nate!" Haley gasped. "This is amazing!"  The gazebo on the beach was decorated with red and white rose pedals scattering the gazebo floor and candles lighting it in the night sky. A bottle of champagne and two glasses set on the edge of the gazebo. 

Nathan led Haley by the hand into the gazebo. "Nate when did you do this?" Haley asked amazed. 

"I have my ways", Nathan said. "Let's just say Jake owed me one for looking after Jenny."

"This is so beautiful", Haley said. "I love it."

"I'm glad", Nathan said. He hit the play button on the CD player and a soft song began to play. "May I have this dance Miss James?" Nathan asked extending his hand.

"You may", Haley said setting down her crutches and was drawn into Nathan's warm embrace. They danced in silence for a few moments, Haley's head resting on Nathan's shoulder.

"This is perfect", Haley said softly. "I just want to stay like this forever."

"We can", Nathan said. "We're going to spend forever together."

"Yeah…we are", Haley said as she pulled Nathan into a soft kiss. 

The song ended and Nathan said, "I better get you to bed", he said. "You still have a hurt leg and I intend to take care of you until that cast comes off."

"No", Haley said. "Not yet", she said as she led him out onto the beach and they sat down on the soft sand. Haley snuggled into Nathan's arms. "I just wanna lay here with you for while."

"Whatever you want", Nathan said wrapping his protective arms around Haley.

Peyton walked around the café, gathering up plates and half-empty cups of coffee off of the tables. She and Lucas had told Karen they would close up the café because she looked beat from the hectic night. The band was still packing up and Brooke and Tim had already left to go back to the beach house.

"You ready to go Luke?" She asked putting the last cup in the dishwasher.

"Not just yet", Lucas said mysteriously. He walked up to the band and said a few words. They nodded and Lucas returned.

"What was that all about?" Peyton asked.

"You'll see", Lucas said slipping his arms around Peyton's waist. The band began to play a soft, slow melody and Peyton smiled realizing what Lucas had just done.

Lucas extended his hand inviting Peyton to dance. She took his hand and they swayed to the soft sounds of music that floated through the café. Peyton rested her head on Lucas's shoulder, his arms resting gently on her waist. 

"I like this", Peyton said.

"Me too", Lucas said with a smile. The song ended and the band finished packing up. "Thanks guys!" Lucas said with a wave as he and Peyton exited the café. Locking it behind them. 

They walked down the sidewalk for a little bit until Lucas spoke up. "Peyt, can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah", Peyton said wondering what Luke wanted to talk about.           

They sat down on a bench. 

"What's this all about Luke?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton", he began. "I know that you want what Nathan and Haley have. Before, I wasn't really ready to give that to you…"

"Lucas its…"

Lucas held his hand up to stop her. "In the beginning you were closed off to me and then you gradually opened up, but as you began to open up, I think I began to close you out. You see, for the longest time the only people who really knew me were my mom and Haley. And then you come along and everything just…changed. But now, I'm ready to give you what you want Peyton. Right here, right now, I am telling you that I love you. You are the first person I've loved like this and I swear to you, from now on, I'm going to give that love and devotion."

Peyton was speechless. All she could do was grab Luke's face and kiss him on lips. 

The next morning Peyton woke up and found herself asleep in Lucas arms on the couch at Nathan's beach house. She and Lucas were both still in their clothes from the night before and a blanket covered them. They must've crashed on the couch when they got home from the concert at some ridiculous hour in the morning. Peyton stared at a sleeping Lucas. He looked so peaceful and just so darn cute sleeping. Peyton smiled, God she loved him.

Luke's eyes fluttered open. "Hey", he said.

"Hey yourself", Peyton said with a smile. Luke pulled Peyton into a kiss, as the sunlight poured through the window. She settled back into his arms and they lay in silence, holding one another.

"Hey you two", Haley said she stepped out into the living room in her pajamas with Nathan by her side. 

"Hey Hales", Lucas said as he and Peyton both sat up. Peyton ran her hand through her curly blond hair. 

"Ick", Peyton said trying unsuccessfully to untangle her hair. "I'm gonna get in the shower babe." She said giving Lucas a peck on the lips before bouncing off to the bathroom.

"Where are Tim and Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Oh", Nathan said. "Tim took Brooke out onto the beach for breakfast. I think he's trying to woo her."

"Hasn't he already wooed?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but you know Brooke", Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, getting up. "I'm gonna go get changed."

Nathan began making some coffee while Haley started to run some water in the sink to wash the dishes from yesterday. While Haley was washing the dishes Nathan came up behind her and gave her kiss on the neck. This shocked Haley so much that she dropped the dish that she was washing causing a bunch of soapy water to bounce up and soak her shirt. 

She picked up the sprayer (a/n- think that's what it's called) and faced Nathan.

"Don't even think about it James", Nathan said.

"Oh I'm past thinking about it", Haley said as she squirted Nathan with a bunch of water. 

"You're gonna pay for that", Nathan said as he began to chase Haley around the kitchen and gained control of the sprayer and spritzed her with water. In return, she splashed some water out of the sink and soaked Nathan. The water fight continued for a few moments. It was still going on when an all too familiar voice burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dan Scott yelled.

"Dad", Nathan said immediately dropping the sprayer into the sink. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some stuff, I'm leaving for my business trip this afternoon", he said. "If I would've known you'd be frolicking around with your girlfriend, I wouldn't have come!"

Haley looked at Dan with a disgusted look on her face.

"Dad chill out!" Nathan said. "Haley, Tim, Brooke, Lucas and I are just spending the weekend here before senior year starts!"

"Lucas?" Dan yelled. "You mean my illegitimate, so-called son is staying here? Since when did you and the half-breed start getting along?"

"Don't you ever say to that about Lucas!" Haley screamed lunging at Dan, Nathan trying to hold her back. "He's a better person than you could ever be!"

"Wow", Dan said unmoved. "You really know how to pick 'em Nate."

"Don't talk like that about her!" Nathan said. "I love her and don't ever say anything about Lucas either! He's my brother and he's you're son and the sooner you realize that, the better off we'll all be. Actually", Nathan said. "I take that back. It would be better it Lucas had never even found out that you were his father! Sometimes I wish that I was in his position! He doesn't have to deal with your constant…"

"You stop right there!" Dan yelled grabbing his son's arm, causing Haley to step back in fear. 

"Hey!" Lucas said stepping into the kitchen and setting a protective hand on Haley's shoulder before walking up to Dan. "Let him go", Lucas sternly ordered. 

Dan laughed not letting go. This was until Lucas grabbed Dan's arms and pushed him away from Nathan. "Get out", he ordered.

"This is my house!" Dan said. "You can't order me out of my own home!"

"Watch me", Lucas said forcing Dan to step out the door and then slamming the door in his face.

He returned to where Haley was holding Nathan, a concerned expression on her face.

"You okay man?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Yeah, thanks bro", Nathan said.

"No problem", he said. "Nathan", he said looking at the mark that Dan had left on his arm. "Has he…"

"It's fine", Nathan said. "I'll be fine. Haley, I don't want you anywhere near my father. There's no telling what he'll do when he's mad, and I don't want you anywhere in his line of fire. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." Haley hugged Nathan.

When she let go she said, "Well, let's get on with the rest of our day! After all, this is the last day of summer."

"And I almost forgot that senior year begins tomorrow", Lucas said.

A/N~ Hey everyone! Hope you liked it! :) Please review.

Preview for next chapter:

-The gang starts senior year

-Jason shows up at THHS

-The gang endures everyone's "sympathies" about their summer boat trip

-Haley and Lucas try to adapt in the "in crowd"

-Peyton and Brooke convince Haley to try out for cheerleading


	3. So This is Senior Year

Chapter Three- So This is Senior Year

It was Monday morning…the first day of the gang's senior year at Tree Hill High School. Peyton, Brooke, Tim and Nathan strode into school with confidence, knowing that this year they would rule. They had ruled their previous years at Tree Hill High and they were already in the "in crowd". Lucas and Haley stood by Peyton and Nathan respectively, not really knowing what to do. Now that Lucas had proved himself as THHS's star basketball player (along with Nathan) he was taken into the in crowd. As for Haley, she was Nathan Scott's fiancée, and she was automatically ushered into the in crowd as well. Both honestly didn't really know how to act around these people. 

"Don't be intimidated Hales", Nathan whispered into her ear. "They're all going to love you." 

Haley nodded and gripped Nathan's hand tighter as she wobbled on her crutches into Tree Hill High. The six of them approached a group of jocks and cheerleaders, Nathan and Tim instantly striking up conversations and slapping high fives with a bunch of others from the basketball team. 

"Hey guys", Nathan said slinging his arm around Haley's shoulder. "You all remember Haley?"

"Yeah", they all said. "You're the tutor-girl right?"

Haley smiled and nodded.

"Not only did she help me pass Trig last year, but she helped me see myself in a whole new light", Nathan said looking at Haley lovingly.

"Awww! That is so cute!" A girl named Clare said.

"And even better than that", Nathan said. "We're getting married." He said showing them the ring he had gotten Haley.

"Whoa!" One guy said. "Thanks awesome dude! Congrats!"

"Wow Haley", a cheerleader named Kelly said. "That is such a gorgeous ring. You are so lucky!"

"Thanks", Haley said starting to get more comfortable with the group. "We were stuck on that island and one day he just popped the question and I looked into his eyes and said 'yes'."

"Oh my God!" Clare squealed. "I heard that you guys were stuck on an island! Was it scary? What happened? How do you get there? Did you have to eat coconuts and stuff?"

Haley stared and Brooke and Peyton. They returned her disheartened and confused glance. This was obviously going to be a very long day.

At noon the bell rang for lunch and Peyton, Brooke and Haley wandered out into the courtyard and joined Kelly and Clare out on the picnic tables. Peyton was wearing her favorite pair of denim jeans and her black "Ramones" t-shirt with her black Chuck Taylor's. Brooke wore a khaki, pleated mini and a form-fitting, blue polo shirt. Haley wore a pair of denim shorts and bright pink baby tee shirt, with one white flip-flop on her one un-casted leg. Brooke carried Haley's tray to the table as she wobbled on her crutches and each sat down and began to eat. 

"So Peyt", Clare began adjusting her long, blond ponytail. "Are you cheering this year?" 

"Yep", Peyton said taking a bite of her burger. "It looks good on a college ap." 

"What about you Brooke?" 

"Most definitely", Brooke answered. "Being around all those gorgeous guys how could I not?"

"How about you Haley?" Kelly asked running a hand through her long, dark baby-doll curls. "You gonna go out for cheerleading?"

Haley stopped eating and dropped her burger on her tray. "Uhhhhh…"

"Kelly, that's a great idea!" Brooke said instantly getting excited. "It looks great on a college application, you'd get to hang out with me and Peyton more and you'd get to watch Nathan at practice."

Haley smiled at the thought of Nathan and then her mind dragged her back into reality. "But I've never even cheered before."

"Well, you can yell right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah…"

"It's settled then", Brooke said. "Haley you are coming to try-outs."

Haley plastered a half-enthused smile on her face. What did she have to lose? The cast was coming off in a couple days…why not?

In another part of the courtyard, Nathan, Lucas and Tim sat with Jake and some other guys from the team eating their lunch and talking about their summers. 

"So Nate, when's the wedding?" Jake asked part jokingly, part seriously.

Nathan chucked a French fry at him and then answered his question, "After graduation, definitely."

"I never though I'd see the day when Nathan Scott would get married", Jake said sipping his water.

Just as that was said the girls walked up to their table. Haley sat down on Nathan's lap and he linked his arms around her waist. Peyton sat on Lucas' lap and Brooke sat on Tim's. 

"How's it going ladies?" Tim asked them.

"Ugh…school", Brooke said groaning in displeasure. "I'd love it if summer would last just a few more weeks…or months…"

"Come on Brooke!" Peyton said slapping her friend playfully on the arm. "It's our senior year! I mean we have homecoming, prom, spring break, senior week and best of all graduation!"

"Yeah!" Haley chimed in. "I am definitely looking forward to this year." She said giving Nathan a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, okay", Brooke said waving her hands. "Enough with the PDA you two! Wait until the wedding, alright?"

Everyone laughed. 

"We'll try to restrain ourselves", Nathan said jokingly.

"Hey Hales, what's up?" A familiar voice asked, approaching the table.

"Jase", Haley said looking up. "Hey! How are you liking being back at THHS?"

"It's alright, but definitely not looking forward to AP Cal next period", Jason said. "I just might need some of that Haley James tutoring." He said giving her a sexy half-smile that made Nathan swoon with jealousy, causing him to wrap his arms even tighter around Haley.

"Really? I've got AP Cal next period too!" Haley said.

"That's great!" Jason said. "We'll get through this semester together James."

Haley smiled.

"You wanna head to class?" Jason asked.

"Uhhh, sure", Haley said getting up. "I'll see you later baby", she said giving Nathan a peck on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too", Nathan said.

"Bye guys", Haley said waving as she and Jason went off to class.

"Dude who was that guy?" Jake asked.

"That would be Haley's ex", Tim said. 

"Are you serious?" Jake asked.

Nathan stared at nothing intently.

"Nate?" Lucas asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Nathan snapped, taking Lucas aback a bit. "Sorry", he said apologetically. "Just seeing Haley with that guy just…ugh!"

"Nate", Peyton began. "Haley loves you more than anything…come on now don't you trust her?"

"Of course I trust her", Nathan said. "It's just him I don't trust."

The bell rang for the end of the day and Haley met up with Nathan outside of school.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey baby", he said swooping her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Mmmm", Haley said as they broke from the kiss. "What was that for?"

"Just something I've wanted to do all day long", Nathan said going in for another kiss. They broke from the kiss a moment later and Nathan said, "You wanna hang out tonight? Maybe go to the beach house, rent a movie, just you and me?"

Haley hesitated. "I'm sorry Nate. I promised Jason that we'd study Calculus together tonight."

"Oh", Nathan said trying not to sound disappointed. "That's cool, well hang some other time."

Haley smiled. "Thanks for understanding. I owe you one."

Nathan smiled. "Anything I want?" He asked devilishly.

"We'll see", she said mysteriously. "But I've gotta go, I'm getting this cast off this afternoon and I gotta be there soon."

"Okay", he said giving her a quick kiss. "See you later." 

"See ya", Haley said before hopping into Peyton's car where Peyton was waiting to take her to the doctor's. 

Later that evening Haley was just getting used to her "new" leg. It was so good to walk on two feet again. She tried not to over do it, but she couldn't help dancing and bouncing around the kitchen with excitement. She actually felt like herself again.

In the middle of her dancing, the doorbell rang. Haley bounced over to the door and opened it up. "Jason, hey!" She said bubbly. "Come on in!"

Jason walked through the door, entering the James' home. "Why are you so happy?"

"Can't you tell?" Haley asked.

"You don't have your cast on", Jason said realizing the cause of her excitement. 

"Exactly", Haley said. "I'm walking on two feet again and loving it!"

"Okay, well settle down for a little bit so we can study."

The two moved into the living room where they opened their Calculus books and began to study.

Nathan walked out to his car and got into it. He was going to drive over to Haley's place to see if she was done studying with Jason and still wanted to do something. 

He revved up the engine and was on his way.

About two hours into their study session Haley threw down her pencil and sighed. "I think I've had enough Calculus for tonight!" She said sitting back on the couch.

"Okay, we can just chill then", Jason said sitting back next to her. 

A few moments passed where they were just sitting in silence. Then Jason leaned over at covered Haley's mouth with deep kiss.

Nathan approached Haley's doorstep, but before he could ring the door bell he saw something he'd never though he'd see through the window. It was Haley, and she was kissing Jason.

The kiss took Haley by surprise. Haley pushed Jason off of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked him getting up off the couch. 

Before he could say anything, Haley saw Nathan staring at them through the window. He saw. 

Haley ran to the door. "Nathan!" She called. "Nathan wait!" She yelled tears streaming down her cheeks. But Nathan was already long gone.

Not bothering to return to the house where Jason still was, Haley ran out of the house and got into her car, she started the ignition and went to the one place she knew she would feel safe.

Haley pulled up in front of Lucas' place and parked her car. She walked up the path that led from the outside into his room and knocked. 

"Hales?" Lucas said opening the door. He saw her tear-stained cheeks and noticed her deep, raspy breathing and said, "Haley what happened?" 

Haley came into Lucas' room and collapsed into her best friend's arms, sobbing into Lucas' sweatshirt. 

"Shhhhh", Lucas whispered stroking her hair gently. "Whatever it is, it's going to be okay."

"No!" Haley said. "It won't!"

"Shhh, Haley, tell me what happened."

Haley sniffled. "I was studying with Jason tonight and we decided to take a break and we were just sitting there and he came onto me. He kissed me Luke! And when I pushed him off of me, I saw Nathan standing at the window. He saw Luke! You should've seen his face! He was broken! God, what've I done?" Haley asked beginning to sob again.

Lucas was fuming. 'How dare Jason come on to her like that? He knew she was with Nathan! When I get my hands on him…' Lucas clenched his fists in anger.

"I am gonna beat Jason's ass!" Lucas said standing up.

"Luke don't!" Haley said. "I'd love nothing more than for you to beat him into a pulp, but I don't want you getting yourself into trouble!"

"Haley the guy came onto you!" Lucas said. "He deserves whatever he gets!"

Haley's mind was somewhere else. "Nathan hates me", she whispered.

Lucas calmed down and sat down beside Haley. "He doesn't hate you Haley. He loves you. You know that. You just have to tell him what happened."

"Like he'll listen to me after what I've done!" Haley exclaimed tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Haley", Lucas said. "Look at me." He said lifting her chin, so her eyes would meet his. "This was not your fault! Jason kissed you! You know what? I am going over to Nathan's right now and tell him just what you told me!"

"Luke…" Haley began.

"Don't try and talk me out of it Hales", Lucas said grabbing his keys. "You just stay here and try and get some rest okay?"

Haley nodded. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Lucas smiled and shut the door.

A/N~ What'd you think? Please review! :) Naley fans- do not worry! I myself am a Naley fan and this fic WILL end up Naley I promise! I'm hopping to get the next chapter up soon! But for now…peace out!


	4. The Aftermath

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews! They definitely help me to update quicker. Wasn't last night's eppy the greatest! I thought it was so funny when Karen and Larry walk into their rooms and then everyone peeks their heads out the door and sneaks out…oh and when the guys were at the strip club and it was "ladies night". That eppy was hilarious! And the Naley stuff was great! :) Anyways, here is Chapter Four.

Chapter Four- The Aftermath

Haley stood in Karen's Café on Saturday evening wiping the same spot on the counter that she'd been wiping for the last five minutes. It'd been almost a week since the incident with Jason and Nathan still hadn't spoken to her. 

After Lucas went to Nathan's on Monday night when Haley had come to see him, she woke up the next morning in Lucas' bed covered in his blanket. He slept in a chair across the other room. When they had both woken up, Lucas didn't say anything about his visit to Nathan's and Haley didn't ask. Haley wore her clothes from the day before, freshening up a little before school and throwing on one of Lucas' sweatshirts. Lucas drove them both to school and tried to keep a protective, brotherly arm around her, to assure her that everything would be okay. As must as Haley wanted to believe everything was going to be okay, she just couldn't. She avoided both Nathan and Jason at all costs. Peyton and Brooke tried to give their support, but Haley's mind was always on Nathan. The rest of the week went on mostly like that.

Haley was still wiping the same spot on the counter when Karen came up behind her and said, "Haley!"

Haley was shocked out of her daze. "Yeah, yeah?"

"I think that part of the counter is clean", Karen stated.

Haley shook her head, trying to clear it. "I'm sorry, my mind is just somewhere else."

"Are you okay?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Haley replied.

"You think you can close up?" 

"Sure", Haley said knowing that she had nothing better to do.

"Okay, thanks Haley", Karen said before exiting the café. 

Haley sighed and turned on the radio. The new Jason Mraz song was playing on the radio. She looked down at her engagement ring and fondly remembered the day Nathan proposed. She shook her head and put the stools on top of the counter and continued to wipe down the tables. 

She heard the bell ding above the door. "We're closed", she said without looking up to see who was there.

"Haley", a familiar voice said.

Haley looked up to see Nathan standing by the door. "Hey", she said surprised to see him.

"Hey", he said walking into the café.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a few moments. 

"Um, that night Luke came to talk to me", Nathan began. "I didn't really listen to what he said. He told me about what you said happened and how upset you were and…"

"Nathan…"

"Let me finish", Nathan said. "After he left, he must've gone somewhere else before he came back because I went to his place. He told me that you were there. I came to the door and through the window I saw you lying there. You were shaking and sobbing, crying yourself to sleep. And all could think about was that I made you cry."

Tears began to slip down Haley's cheeks. "You have no idea how sorry I am Nate! When he came onto me… I just I didn't know…"

"Shhh", Nathan said stepping toward her and wiping her cheeks. "Please don't cry."

"Nate…"

"Shhh…I know, I know Hales", he said putting a strand of stray brown hair behind her ear.

Just then Sheryl Crow's "I Shall Believe" came on the radio and Haley smiled.

"I love this song", she said.

Nathan smiled and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Haley smiled timidly. "You may", she said taking his hand. 

He whisked her into his arms and they swayed to the music together. Nathan kissed her forehead as they danced in the café with the chairs propped up on the tables and scent of coffee still in the air. They were back…and they both knew it. 

Lucas knocked on Peyton's door. She came to the door and opened it.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Peeeyyyytttoooonnnnn! Happy Birthday to you!" Luke sang dramatically in his less than spectacular singing voice.

Peyton burst out laughing. "Why thank you for the serenade Luke", she said. "Although presents would do."

"What? It's your eighteenth birthday! You don't expect me to make a fool of myself?" Luke asked with a sexy half-smile.

"Come on in young Sinatra", Peyton said letting him in. 

"And I did not come without presents", Luke said pulling out flowers and an envelope from behind his back.

"Luke", Peyton said. "You didn't have to do this."

"You're my girlfriend", Lucas said giving her a peck on the lips. "It's your birthday and you deserve it."

"Well thank you", Peyton said. "They're beautiful", she said taking the roses and setting them down on the coffee table in her living room. 

"Don't forget this", Lucas said handing Peyton the envelope. "Go ahead, open it!"

Peyton sat down and opened up the envelope. What was inside was what Peyton's eyes widened at and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Oh my God Luke!" She screamed. "You got Gavin DeGraw tickets!!!!"

Lucas smiled and laughed.

"How did you do it?" Peyton asked in wonderment. "The concert in Raleigh has been sold out for months!"

"If you look closer at the ticket, you'll notice that we're not going to Raleigh", Lucas said.

"What?" Peyton asked quizzically as she looked at the tickets closer. Her eyes widened. "We're going to New York!" She squealed.

"Yes we are", Lucas said. "We have school off on Monday and Tuesday and we are going to spend a wonderful, long weekend in the greatest city in the world. Just the two of us. So get packed, we leave tomorrow afternoon."

Peyton jumped into Lucas's arms without saying a word. "Thank you", she said softly. "This has been the best birthday ever." And with that she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"So", Nathan began. "What do you want to do tonight?" 

It was late Saturday night and Nathan and Haley had gone back to the beach house. 

"Mmmmm", Haley said snuggling into Nathan's arms. "I just want to stay here with you and lay in you arms."

"Okay we can do that", Nathan said stroking her hair. "You know Peyton's birthday was today."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that", Haley said. "I didn't know what to get her so I told her that her present would be a little belated."

"Maybe we could throw her a party?" Nathan suggested.

"That's a great idea Nate!" Haley said sitting up. "Lucas is taking her to New York City this weekend for a Gavin DeGraw concert, so we could throw her a party, say Friday night?"

"That could work", Nathan said.

"Okay, I'll call Brooke, Tim and Jake and we can all plan a surprise party! Oooohhhh this is going to be so much fun!" Haley said jumping up. "I'm gonna call Brooke so we can party plan!"

"Hales it's nearly mid…" Nathan began but Haley had already bounced off to use the telephone and there was no stopping Haley when she was excited about something.

Haley awoke to the repeated ringing of the doorbell on Saturday morning. She yawned and got out of bed wondering who could be there on a Saturday morning. 

The bell continued to ring.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Haley said with a groan.

She opened the door and stared coldly at the person before her. "Jason leave", Haley said with disgust in her voice.

"Haley please let me explain…" Jason said stepping closer to the house.

"Jason!" Haley yelled. "Get the hell out!"

"Why do you stay with him?" Jason retorted. "He doesn't deserve you!"

"And what, you do?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"I would be better for you than him!" Jason said stepping into the house and grabbing a hold of Haley's arm, trying to embrace her.

"Jason let go of me!" Haley screamed, but Jason didn't let go. "I mean it Jason, get out of my house!"

Before Haley knew it Jason was pulled off of her and thrown out the door by none other than Nathan and Lucas.

"I think she said to get out!" Nathan yelled.

"Well if it isn't the caring fiancee", Jason said mockingly.

"You wanna mess with someone?" Nathan asked. "Then mess with me."

"No, you're gonna mess with us", Lucas said stepping in.

"Like I would", Jason said. "You don't even deserve her." He said to Nathan with contempt in his voice.

 At that point Nathan lost control and punched Jason square in the nose. Jason fought back and before long the two were in a rumble on the front yard. Lucas got a few hits in everyone once and a while but Nathan was swinging away.

"Stop it you guys!" Haley said running out of the house. "Jason stop it! Luke make them stop!"

Lucas pulled Nathan off of Jason. "Haley wants this to stop, man", he said. "Just leave it."

"Leave Jason!" Haley demanded.

"This isn't over", Jason said pointing at Nathan.

"Not by a long shot", Nathan muttered.

After Jason had skidded away in his car Haley took Nathan and Lucas inside the house.

"I'm so sorry you guys", Haley said setting them down on chairs and running some warm water in a bowl and grabbing a washcloth to clean up their cuts and bruises.

"Haley", Nathan said. "This was not your fault. You told him to leave and he didn't. He grabbed you and he didn't let go. If he ever comes near you again I swear I'll…"

"Me too", Lucas added not waiting for Nathan to finish.

"Nate, Lucas", Haley said walking over to them. "Thank you, but I don't want either of you getting hurt or in trouble because you were fighting my battles." She put a warm cloth on Nathan's forehead and dabbed a little rubbing alcohol on a cotton swab and cleaned up the cut around Lucas' eye. 

"Hales", Lucas said. "You're my best friend. There is no way that I wouldn't stand up for you if someone hurt you!"

"He's right Haley", Nathan said. "I love you and I would NEVER ever let anyone harm you in anyway. And if they did it'd be over my dead body."

Haley looked at Nathan and Lucas with a half-smile and a sigh of unbelief. These were her boys. The two guys she cared most about in the world and she didn't know what she'd do without them.

Later that day, Lucas and Peyton had already left for New York and Nathan, Tim, Jake and some other guys from the team were down at the river court playing basketball, while Brooke and Kelly were showing Haley some cheerleading moves that she'd need to know for try-outs. 

"Okay Hales", Brooke said putting her hands on the hips of her blue Soffee shorts. She straightened her white baby-tee and said, "What can you do?"

"Ummm…" Haley began tapping her foot and putting her hands on the hips of her own red Soffee shorts.

"Well then why don't we start simple", Kelly stated.

"Good idea Kel", Brooke said. "Go ahead and do a cartwheel Hales."

Haley shrugged and walked a few feet away from Brooke and Kelly and did a decent cartwheel with ease.

"Okay, there we go!" Brooke said to Haley. "That was good."

"Yeah", Haley said. "But I'm going to need to know a little bit more than how to do a cartwheel."

"Yeah", Kelly said. "But me and Brooke here will teach you everything we know."

Over on the court Lucas and Nathan stopped had stopped playing and were looking over at the girls.

"What are they doing again?" Nathan asked.

"Teaching Haley some cheerleader stuff", Lucas said.

"I see", Nathan said. "But what exactly are they doing?" He looked over to see Brooke throwing her hands over her head and doing a back bend down to the ground and then kicking over.

"I wouldn't know", Lucas said throwing Nathan the basketball and resuming the game.

"Okay Hales", Brooke said. "Watch me and then Kelly and I will spot you and you can do the same thing."

Haley nodded as Brooke threw herself into a back-handspring. 

Haley's mouth was agape. "I can't do that!" 

"Yes you can", Kelly said as Brooke appeared on the other side of Haley. "Now Brooke and I are going to spot you so you won't fall. All you have to do is exactly what Brooke did. Just throw your arms back and swing your legs over your head in one full motion."

"I don't know you guys", Haley said.

"Come Hales just try it", Brooke said with an approving nod.

"Alright", Haley said. Brooke and Kelly placed their arms under Haley's back as she threw her arms over her head and with a little assistance from Brooke and Kelly was quickly back on her feet.

"Did I do it?" Haley asked.

"Yeah!" Brooke said giving Haley a high five. "You got it chica."

"Oh my God!" Kelly said with excitement. "This year is going to rock if you're on the squad Hales. We are going to have so much fun!"  
Haley smiled, after a rough start, senior year might not turn out that bad.

A/N~ Hey! I really hope you liked this chapter and FYI- I don't know a whole lot about cheerleading, all I know is that a couple of my friends are cheerleaders and I've seen them do some stuff at football games and stuff, so I'm just basically saying whatever I think sounds good lol :) But, next chapter I am going to try and make mostly about Peyton/Lucas and their trip to New York. Thus far, the story has been primarily Naley and I want to get some PL in there, so next chapter will be mostly PL, with a few Naley snippets in there. Remember to review please! :)


	5. NYC The Place That I Wanna Be

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing and I'd like to thank 'Me' for the cheerleading tips! Now I can incorporate some real cheerleading stuff for the basketball games, etc. So thanks to everyone and here is the next chapter :)

Chapter Five- NYC…The Place That I Wanna Be

"Luke, stop at that rest area over there", Peyton said pointing to a building with picnic tables just off the highway. 

Lucas pulled his mom's silver Eclipse into a parking space between an old beat up Mustang convertible and a brand new, black Lincoln Navigator. There were a lot of people at the rest area, everyone seemed to be traveling. Right now there were just a couple of miles away from the Maryland-Virginia border and were stocking up on junk food and maps for the rest of the trip.

"Okay, you go get some munchies while I go pee", Peyton said as she scurried off to the ladies room, her flip-flops clacking as she walked.

Lucas walked into the main building and picked up a couple of maps from the information desk and then went over to the convenience area and got two, 12 ounce bottles of Pepsi and a couple of Mountain Dews, a bag of Cheetos and a can of Pringles along with some Wrigley's gum and two Hershey chocolate bars. He paid for the food and back outside into the sunny, 85 degree weather to wait for Peyton.

"Okay!" Peyton said bouncing up beside Lucas. "Let's hit the road!"

The two went back to the car and were off in no time.

"Oooohhhh", Peyton cooed. "You got Cheetos and Pepsi. My favorites!" She said giving Lucas a peck on the cheek. "How'd you know?"

Lucas laughed. "I saw the numerous bags of Cheetos and empty bottles of Pepsi lying around your kitchen when I was over one night."

"Well when daddy's away, a girl…eats junk food!" Peyton said kicking off her flip flops and putting her feet up on the dash.

"So, about ten hours to go and we're there Peyt", Lucas said. 

"Cool", Peyton said. "I usually hate road trips, but ten hours in a car with you…I don't mind that one bit." She said seductively as she scooted closer to Lucas and began to kiss his neck.

"Mmmmm, Peyt", Lucas said. "I'm gonna have to pull over if you keep this up."

"Well then pull on over", Peyton said.

Lucas pulled the car over onto the side of the highway and then took off his seat belt and began to kiss Peyton passionately. 

After about ten minutes of making out in the car, Peyton and Lucas both pulled away.

"Okay babe", Peyton said. "I'll stop." She said with a giggle.

"Believe me", Luke said putting his seatbelt back on. "If we didn't have to be in New York by tonight, I would stay here for another hour."

A few hours later, Lucas was driving along Interstate-95 and listening to the radio, while Peyton was sleeping soundly in the passenger seat next to him. Her head was cradled against the head rest of the seat and her black, zip-up hoodie was wrapped tightly around her slim frame.

As Lucas continued to drive he couldn't help but look over at her every once and a while. She looked like an angel, inhaling and exhaling peacefully, her blond locks framing her soft face. 

'God she's beautiful' Lucas thought to himself as he drove down the highway. 'Why is it every time I look at her my heart just speeds up a little bit? She's amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have her. What on earth did I do to deserve her?' Lucas thought. 'I don't. I don't deserve her.'

Lucas knew that Peyton loved him and he loved her too, but did he really deserve her? Lucas knew that she wanted what Haley and Nathan had, a love that could withstand even the most treacherous obstacles. And deep down Luke wanted that too, but he wasn't sure if he was worthy enough to give that to her. 

Lucas sighed and glanced once more at Peyton's sleeping form. 'I guess we'll just see what this weekend brings.'

"Nathan stop", Haley said shyly as she opened the door to the beach house, Nathan kissing her neck the whole time. 

Once they were in the house, Nathan and Haley were kissing passionately as the worked their way into the living room. 

"You know that cheerleader stuff you were doing today?" Nathan asked. "That was pretty hot."

"Glad you think so Mr. Scott", Haley said as she continued to kiss him. They sat down on the couch and were still making out, until Haley pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked her as she straightened her top and smoothed her hair.

"I want to wait Nate", she said turning to him. "I want to wait until we're married before…" Her voice trailed off.

"Sex?" Nathan finished for her.

"Yeah", Haley said with a sigh. "It's just I've grown up Catholic and with all these beliefs and we've both already waited so long and…"

"Hales", Nathan said cutting her off. "It's okay. We can wait as long as you want. I want our first time to be special too, and if waiting for marriage is what it takes for it to be that then I'm fine with that."

Haley smiled and kissed Nathan gently. "Okay, if you love me so much then I can pick the movie right?"

Lucas pulled up in front of the Hilton Hotel in New York City. After a very long 15 hour drive (I don't really know how long it takes from NC to NY, but I'm just guessing lol) they had finally arrived at their destination. It was late that night, almost eleven and getting into the city had still been a hassle. Guess the cliché is true, NYC never sleeps. The sounds of club music, honking horns and taxi whistles were heard as Lucas stopped the car and nudged Peyton who was still sleeping soundly.

"Mmmm…huh?" Peyton said being shocked out of her sleep.

"Hey baby", Lucas said. "We're here."

"Oh wow", Peyton said smoothing her curly blond locks and straightening her hoodie. "Did I really sleep that long?" 

"You were out like a light."

"I didn't drool did I?" Peyton asked cautiously.

"Drool was minor if not completely absent from the scene", Lucas said in a mock serious tone. "You look so cute when you're sleeping."

"Although when I wake up it's a completely different story", Peyton said with a smile.

"You look gorgeous", Lucas said giving Peyton a peck on the lips. "We better go check in."

They walked into the hotel with suitcases in tow, Peyton walking tiredly and Lucas looking quite tired himself from a 15 hour drive.

"Hi, we're checking in", Lucas said to the woman at the registration desk. "It's under Scott."

"Ah yes", the woman said tapping away at the computer keys. "Mr. Lucas Scott?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Okay, here is your room card, it's room 322", the woman said handing over the cards along with a packet of papers.

"Um, there must be a mistake", Lucas began. "I booked two joining rooms."

"Uh, it's not in our records sir, we have you booked for one room."

"Well can you get another in the same vicinity?" Lucas asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir there is a convention in town and we have no spare rooms."

Lucas sighed.

"Luke it's okay", Peyton said. "If this place is booked then so is every other place."

"Alright, I guess we'll take it", Lucas said throwing his hands up in defeat. 

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir", the woman said. "Enjoy your stay."

Lucas and Peyton got on the elevator and rode up to the third floor and entered their room.

"I cannot believe they messed this up!" Lucas said throwing down the card to the room angrily.

"Luke it's okay", Peyton said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you not want to be near me?" She asked jokingly.

Lucas sighed and looked at her. "Of course I want to be around you. It's just I didn't think you would and it's just…"

Peyton cut him off by pressing her lips against his. "Let's just make this trip the best, k?"

Lucas smiled. "Okay. But, one bed two of us. I'll take the floor Peyt."

"You will not!" Peyton said. "That floor is rock hard. Please, there is more than enough room in the bed for the both of us."

Lucas started to protest.

"Luke, I trust you. I don't think that you're going to jump me in the middle of the night or something", she said. "And if you try I'll just sock you in the stomach."

"Haha", Lucas said. "Okay."

"Okay, I'll be back", Peyton said scurring off to the bathroom. 

While Peyton was in the bathroom Lucas pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a Tree Hill High basketball tee shirt and lay back on the bed and put on ESPN to watch the game. A few minutes later Peyton walked out of the bathroom in a pair of checkered flannel pajama bottoms and a white beater top, her blond curls pulled up into a high ponytail on the top of her head.

Peyton yawned and climbed under the covers. Lucas flipped off the TV and turned out the light and scooted over to the end of the bed, not wanting to get too close.

"G'night Luke", Peyton said turning on her side.

"Good night Peyt", he said before both of them drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Lucas awoke to find sun pouring through the windows of the hotel room and Peyton sleeping on his chest. He looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand and it read in red letter 10:30. Tonight was the night of the Gavin DeGraw concert and Lucas was sure Peyton would want to do some site seeing of the city and some shopping before the concert.

He nudged her awake and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey babe", she said sitting up and smoothing her shirt. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, you?" 

"Good, even after sleeping for nearly ten hours I was still wiped." 

"Alright well, go get ready and then we can grab some breakfast in the lobby and then do whatever you want birthday girl", Lucas said.

"Does that include shopping?"

Two hours later Lucas was being dragged throughout downtown Manhattan by Peyton. The passed the Trump building (AN- I had to throw that in there, I love The Apprentice! lol) and Saks and a multitude of other way-too-expensive-lets-not-even-window-shop-there stores. Peyton pulled Lucas into what looked like a tattoo and body piercing parlor called "Zen".

"Uh Peyt", Lucas said. "What are we doing here?"

"What do you think?" Peyton asked. "I'm getting my belly button pierced."

"I don't think your dad would be too thrilled with me if he finds out that on I trip that I took you on that his baby girl came back with a metal atrocity in the middle of her stomach", Lucas said smirking.

"Come on", Peyton said. "It's no big deal. You can just watch and I can squeeze the living daylights out of your hand when they clamp it."

Lucas smiled sarcastically and followed Peyton further into the parlor.

"I think you almost broke my hand Peyt", Lucas said later that evening in the hotel room. They were getting ready for the concert after a day of shopping and site seeing. 

"Oh, you're such a baby", Peyton called from inside the bathroom. 

Lucas sighed and pulled on a black tee shirt.

"Well what do you think?" Peyton asked stepping out of the bathroom and twirling around. 

"Whoa", Lucas said looking her up and down. She wore tight, black pants and a form-fitting black corset top that showed her newly-pierced belly button. Her hair was in its usual curls and she had put a little foundation on her face created a smoky eye look with her eyeliner. 

"You look amazing", Lucas said taking Peyton's hand and drawing her closer to him. "I better be careful, I might lose you to another guy at the concert."

"Haha, never happen", Peyton said kissing him on the lips. "Now let's go!" 

When they arrived at the arena you could here the thousands of hyped fans inside, waiting for the opening band to come on. 

"Luke, who is opening?" Peyton asked as she gave the security guard her ticket and they stepped into the insanely loud arena.

"Yellow Card!" Luke screamed over the people.

"Cool!" Peyton screamed back as they both burst into laughter. 

This concert was definitely going to be good.

It was nearly eleven thirty at night and Haley and Nathan were at the beach house watching a movie and eating popcorn. Haley had drifted off to sleep about an hour ago in Nathan's arms while watching "Dirty Dancing" on TV. Haley's choice, not Nathan's. Nathan was starting to drift of himself when he heard a banging on the front door. He slowly got up, not wanting to disturb Haley and walked to the door.

"Who could that be?" He asked himself. Nathan opened the door and saw a disheveled and tired looking Jake Jagielski. 

"Jake", Nathan stated. "What's wrong?"

"Jenny's gone", Jake stated running his fingers through his brown hair nervously.

"What?" Nathan asked wanting clarification.

"She's gone", Jake said stepping into the house.

"Hey Jake", Haley said walking up to them with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing his frantic state.

"Jenny's gone", Jake said.

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Okay, man", Nathan said. "Just tell us what happened."

"I was out with some of the guys shooting down at the river court", Jake began. "My mom had gotten a sitter from our church to watch Jenny since she and dad had another place to be. When I got home I found the sitter, Molly, sitting on the couch watching TV and Jenny wasn't in her crib. Molly had said that Jenny's mom came and said that I knew she was taking her for a couple days. Nikki took her, I know it."

Haley walked over to Jake and put a comforting hand on his back.

"We'll find her Jake", Haley said. "Have you called the police?"

"Yeah, the police, my parents, some of the other guys, I called Luke and Peyton up in New York…"

"Okay", Haley said. "I'll call Deb, Karen and Keith and all the other guys from the team and Kelly and Clare…everyone I know and we'll get a search party out there."

"Thanks Hales", Jake said as Haley scurried off to the phone.

"We're gonna find her man", Nathan said to his friend. "I promise."

"That concert rocked!!!" Peyton squealed as her and Lucas entered their hotel room late that night.

"Well I'm glad you liked it", Lucas said with a laugh as he checked his cell phone for messages.

"You have one new message: Luke, it's Jake I didn't mean to disturb your weekend, but I thought you should know…Jenny's gone. Missing…I think Nikki took her…I don't know what to do…just call me."

Luke shut the phone and looked up at Peyton.

"Luke what's wrong?"

"That was Jake", he said. "Jenny's gone."

A/N~ I know, I know, cliffhanger there! But, the idea about Jake and Jenny just kind of hit me and I had to put it in there. I love the character of Jake…I think he is such a sweetie! :) So I definitely wanted him to have a bigger part in this story.

**Spoilers for next chapter:**

**-Peyton and Luke return**

**-Search for Jenny**

**-Cheerleading try-outs**

**-Peyton's surprise party**


	6. Back to Normal

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone's reviews! Since it's Spring Break I've had a lot of extra time to work on this story, but after school starts up again I might not be able to update as quickly. But for now I'm happy to update lots!

Fire-n-Ice-62: Thank you soooooo much for the cheerleading stunts and for the website! That was so nice of you! Thank you for your reviews and I hope you like the next installment!

Now, on with the story!

Chapter Six- Back to Normal

Haley James was running around Karen's Café; the central meeting place for the search for Jenny. The police had set up their radios, maps and papers over several of the tables and nearly everyone from the basketball team and from the cheerleading squad was on their cell phones trying to get more information of jotting notes down on pads of paper. Most everyone was dressed in sweatpants or jeans and sweatshirts since it was so late, but Karen and Deb were making coffees and espressos for everyone to keep them going. Jake and Nathan were out with the search party, looking for Jenny and Brooke and Haley were at the café on phone duty in case any new developments came along.

"I can't believe this is happening Brooke", Haley said tightening her high ponytail. "Jake must be in hell right now."

"I know", Brooke replied. "I can't even imagine how he feels."

Haley tightened Nathan's basketball sweatshirt around her body. "I just hope we find Jenny soon." She said laying her head on her best friend's shoulder for a minute.

All of a sudden, Lucas and Peyton burst into the café, looking concerned and ready to help.

"Peyt", Brooke yelled jumping up and giving her best friend a big hug. Haley ran over to Lucas and jumped into his arms.

"What happened, Hales?" Lucas asked.

Haley and Brooke explained the story to Peyton and Lucas from the beginning and afterwards they all decided to go out and help the police search the town.

Lucas and Haley went to where Jake and Nathan were, while Peyton and Brooke went with the second team to the other side of town. 

When Lucas and Haley arrived at the end of town, there were police cars everyone and guns pointed towards one old shack of a house.

"Nate, what's going on?" Haley asked approaching her fiancée.

"Nikki's in there with Jenny and she won't come out", Nathan said. "They don't want to alarm Jenny, so they're trying to coax her out."

"Jake did you try…"

"Yeah", Jake said running a hand through his messy hair. "She won't listen to me. I could hear Jenny crying in there Hales! I could hear her screaming for me…she knew I was there."

Haley went up and hugged Jake tightly. "Maybe I can try."

"Hales", Nathan began.  "I don't know if that's such a good idea. I don't want you getting hurt…"

"He's right Haley", Jake stated. "I don't want you putting yourself in any danger."

"I won't be in danger", Haley reasoned. "Nikki wouldn't hurt me with Jenny there."

Nathan nodded and Jake went up to talk to one of the police officers and they let Haley through the string of cops.

Haley took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked. 

"What?!" screamed a frantic female voice inside.

"Nikki", Haley said calmly. "My name's Haley. I'm a friend of Jake's. I don't want to hurt you, could you let me in please?"

A few moments later Nikki opened the door with a frightened Jenny in her arms. Haley entered the old house. Nikki sat down onto the bed with Jenny. Nikki looked scared. Her face was a ghostly pale and her dark hair was put up into a messy ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a sweatshirt.

Haley sat down next to her and after moments of silence Haley spoke up.

"So you're Nikki?" 

"Yeah."

"How did you and Jake meet?" Haley asked wanting to get Nikki to open up a little.

"Over the summer a couple years ago", Nikki said. "He made me laugh and was nice and cute."

Haley smiled. "Yep that's Jake."

"And then I had this little one", she said looking down at Jenny. "And he really stepped up when I couldn't."

"Why did you take her Nikki?" Haley asked.

Nikki had tears in her eyes. "I needed my daughter. I've been absent for so long from her life that I needed my baby."

"But this wasn't the way Nikki", Haley said. "Jake loves that little girl more than anything in the world. I have never seen a father, teen or adult, ever love a child as much as Jake loves Jenny. When he saw she was gone, he was destroyed."

"I can't give her back. He'll never let me see her again", Nikki said.

"Maybe if you talk to him", Haley said. "Jake is a very reasonable person. He would never deny you the right to see your daughter. But, for now you need to give Jenny to Jake."

Tears slipped down Nikki's cheek. 

Haley held out her arms for Jenny as Nikki slowly handed the child over to Haley.

"You made the right choice Nikki", Haley said getting up with Jenny in her arms. "What you do now is all up to you." And with that Haley exited the house and closed the door behind her, the police rushing into the house to Nikki.

Jake ran up to Haley and took Jenny from her arms.

"Daddy's right here sweetie", Jake said holding Jenny close and tears slipping down his cheeks. "Daddy's here now." He looked up. "Thank you Haley. You have no idea how much this…how could I ever repay you?"

"When Nikki wants to talk to you about all this", Haley began. "Listen."

Jake smiled and nodded as the police escorted him and Jenny to a squad car and drove them back to the café.

Nathan took Haley in his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"Ditto for me", Luke said with a smiled.

"I'm just glad that Jenny's safe."

The next morning Haley woke up her head nestled into Nathan's arm, both of the laying in a booth at the café. She looked around and Brooke was asleep, her head down on one of the tables, Lucas and Peyton were stretched across a couple of chairs and Tim was curled up on top of the counter. Kelly, Clare and some of the guys from the team were scattered around the café, leaning against walls asleep, or curled up on the hard floor. After the search everyone had come back to the café to round up and they must've just fallen asleep there. 

Haley stood up and stretched and glanced at the clock on the café wall and her eyes widened.

"EVERYONE GET UP!" Haley screamed. "UP! GET UP!"

People started to awaken at Haley's screams.

"What the hell Hales?" Brooke said tiredly.

"It's 7:20!" Haley yelled. "School starts in ten minutes and we all know that teachers are not gonna tolerate lateness at ALL during our senior year!"

Everyone immediately scrambled up pulling on sweatshirts and girls were fixing their hair and straightening their clothes. Within five minutes everyone was out of Karen's Café and into their cars speeding off to school. People were jumping into cars with friends. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Tim, Nathan and Haley were all in Nathan's Range Rover and speeding off to school. The girls were applying lip gloss and foundation with tiny compacts from their purses and chewing on Wrigley's mint gum, while the guys were chugging sodas and eating candy bars trying to get awake.

About twenty seniors came to school and rushed off to their classes just as the bell rang and all of them were dressed in sweatpants, old jeans, and tees.

The bell rang at the end of the day, signaling the time for everyone to get out of class. Peyton, Brooke and Haley walked out of AP Biology together and down to the locker room to get ready for cheerleading tryouts. Each had deep bags under their eyes and were scooting down the hall in sweatpants and flip flops. 

A few minutes later they were out of the locker room and dressed. Peyton and Brooke joined the other already-varsity cheerleaders behind a table, leaving only Haley and a few nervous looking sophomores to try out.

"Okay", Brooke began without enthusiasm. "Welcome to Tree Hill High School cheerleader tryouts. We strive to be the best, and we have to be, only during basketball season though, because our football team sucks. I know we're all tired because we were up half the night, so lets just get this over with. We have two spots this year."

"Okay first up", Peyton said looking at her clipboard. "Elizabeth Walker."

A timid looking, blond-bobbed sophomore stepped into the center of the gym and began a loud cheer. She attempted a toe touch, but was unsuccessful and then did a less-than-spectacular cartwheel to match. She began to start another cheer but Brooke cut her off.

"Okay thank you Liz", Brooke said eager to stop the pain of hearing her cheer. "Next, Morgan Lannett."

A spunky, brown haired sophomore stepped forward and began to cheer enthusiastically. She did fairly well. The next few girls went and all of them basically bombed the tryout.

Then it was Haley's turn.

"Okay, Haley James", Kelly said with a smile and a discreet thumbs up sign.

Haley took a deep breath and began to cheer. She then remembered what Brooke told her to do and did a pike then a toe touch, followed by a standing back handspring which she landed perfectly. Haley finished with a big smile and Brooke and Peyton began to clap.

"Okay", Clare said. "If you all will wait outside, we'll call you in soon."

Haley and the others went outside. Haley felt fairly confident in herself, but all the other girls were nervously chit-chatting in small groups. 

Not even five minutes later, Brooke poked her head out the gym door and called everyone in.

"Okay", Brooke began. "First of all we'd like to thank everyone for coming out, but as you know there are only two spots open this year. So first off, we'd like to welcome Morgan Lannett."

Morgan smiled and was hugged by her friends and everyone clapped.

"And finally", Brooke said with a big smiled. "One of my very best friends, Haley James."

Haley scurried forward and was engulfed in hugs by the girls on the squad. This year was definitely going to be fun.

Later that evening the gang was all at Nathan's beach house. The group consisted of Peyton, Lucas, Tim, Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Jake and baby Jenny. 

"Okay", Peyton said walking into the room, Haley hiding behind her. "Meet cheerleader Haley James."

Haley stepped out from behind Peyton in her Ravens cheerleading uniform, her hair down framing her face.

"WOW!" Nathan said stepping forward and taking Haley's hand. "You look hot baby."

"Yeah you look bitchin' Hales!" Brooke said with a nod.

"I kinda do, don't I?" Haley said with a laugh.

"This year is gonna totally kick ass!" Brooke said as Peyton went and sat down on Lucas' lap. "We're seniors you guys! We can do whatever we want and we're not backin' down!"

Everyone burst out laughing and flicked on the TV to watch a movie.

"Okay you guys, shut up!" Haley said flicking off the lights at the beach house Friday night. All of Peyton's friends were there for her surprise party that night. Lucas had taken her on a date and was bringing her by the beach house to "hang out with the gang."

"Mmmm", Peyton said as the walked up the steps to the beach house, her arms around Lucas' neck and kissing him. "Thank you for tonight."

"Well, you're welcome", Lucas said opening the door to house Peyton still kissing him.

"SURPRISE!" Chorused voices throughout the house and the lights flicked on.

"Oh my God!" Peyton squealed. "Is this for me?"

"Welcome to your surprise birthday party Peyt", Haley said as she and Brooke came forward.

"Thank you so much! You guys are the best", she said as the three best friends group hugged.

"Well let's party!" Tim yelled as everyone screamed and music began to blare.

An hour later the party was still going strong. There were people all over the house, out on the deck, on the beach; in the gazebo…Peyton even thought she heard a couple guys say they were going to go skinny dipping in the ocean. She weaved her way through the crowds of the people, holding her Coca-Cola above her head, making her way to Lucas.

Haley and Nathan were dancing as were Brooke and Tim. Haley was wearing a cut-off, denim mini-skirt with a pink, spaghetti strap top and chunky, black flip flops. Brooke wore a khaki mini-skirt and a black tube top with flip-flops. Everyone was having a great time. The party seemed all too great.

"Hey babe", Peyton said laughing giddily at everyone having fun.

"This party turned out good didn't it?" Lucas said.

"Yeah it did", Peyton said with a smile.

"Come on I want to show you something", Lucas said leading Peyton upstairs and into one of the guest rooms where Lucas led Peyton out the window and onto the roof of the beach house.

"What are we doing out here?" Peyton said climbing onto the roof with Lucas.

"Well", Lucas said. "Happy Birthday Peyton", he said handing her a red box with a gold bow tied around it.

"Luke, you've already done so much for my birthday!" She said. "You didn't have to do this."

"Well, I saw it one day and I just could pass it up", he said. "Go ahead, open it."

Peyton opened the box and found another velvet box inside. She opened it up and gasped at what she saw.

"Luke…oh my God…" Peyton said. Inside the box sat a diamond necklace. There was a pure silver chain with three single diamonds dangling in sequence.

"Do you like it?"

"Luke I love it!" Peyton said hugging him tightly. "How on earth did you afford this?" 

"Lots of extra hours at Keith's", Lucas replied.

"Luke this is way too much, and in addition to everything you've already given me…"

"Peyton", Lucas said. "Shut up."

Peyton smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips.

A/N~ Hey! Hope you liked it. I actually wrote this chapter in one sitting at the computer…that usually doesn't happen lol :) Please remember to review! 

**Spoilers for next chapter:**

**-Weeks pass and we go into November of senior year**

**-Football games**

**-Homecoming**

**-Start of basketball season**


	7. Not Again

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry it took me soooooo long to update! I've just been really busy with school and sports and stuff so it took me longer than I expected. But here it finally is! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like it!

Chapter Seven- Not Again

As the weeks passed and the weather changed from summer to fall, the gang settled into their normal daily routine. The girls went to cheerleading practice everyday after school and on Fridays cheered at the Ravens football games and the guys came to watch them cheer. November began and the guys had begun basketball practice to prepare for the winter season and Nathan had permanently moved into the beach house in order to get away from his father's constant nagging.

After the incident over the summer, Deb had left Dan and was now staying at one of the rooms above Karen's Café. Nathan was going to stay with his mom, but there wasn't enough room so he decided to stay at the beach house. He had offered his mother more than once the option of moving into the beach house with him, but she said it had too many memories of the times she shared with Dan and it was too hard to be there. Nathan understood, so everyday after practice he would stop by the café and visit with his mom.

Homecoming was about a week away and the school was so hyped up for the football game even though losing was more than inevitable. At practices after school, the girls had been making banners and posters hyping up everyone for the game. And to top it off Haley and Nathan had been nominated for homecoming king and queen. Since the beginning of the school year when everyone found out they were engaged, they had become the hottest and most steady couple at Tree Hill High.

"Hey baby", Haley said as the bell rang signaling the end of the day on Friday. She had her cheerleading uniform on and her brown hair was pulled up into a high, curly ponytail and 'Ravens' was written across her cheek. It was a game night so all the cheerleaders had to wear their uniforms to school.

"Hey", Nathan said giving Haley a quick kiss on the lips.

"You coming to the game tonight?" Haley asked. "Watch me cheer?"

"Most definitely", Nathan said. "After practice Luke, Jake, Tim and I are going to come."

"Cool, who is watching Jenny?" Haley asked as they began to walk to the locker rooms.

"Jake let Nicki and her mom have her for the weekend", Nathan replied.

"I'm so glad that Nicki and Jake were able to come to an agreement about Jenny", Haley said. "She needs her mom and her dad."

"Yeah", Nathan said as they neared the locker rooms. "And it's all thanks to you. You were the one who convinced Nicki to give Jenny back to Jake that night."

"I just did what I thought was best for Jenny", Haley said with a smile.

Nathan smiled at her. "You're gonna be a great mom someday Hales."

Haley laughed. "Hence the word someday. Let's graduate and get married first Nate. And I'd preferably like to get through college first as well!"

Nathan laughed. "I'll see you later babe."

After the football game that night it was still fairly early, so the gang decided to head to the river court. The Ravens football team had lost, as usual, if only their football team was half as good as the basketball team… The guys were going to teach the girls how to play basketball and they were meeting Skills and Mouth and some of the other guys there.

"Wait a second", Brooke said stopping in her tracks as they walked onto the court. "We can't play in our uniforms! We just got these this year and there is no way I'm screwing this one up! We need basketball clothes."

"Well you can't go back to your place", Lucas said. "That would take too long."

"Well, Luke your house is just around the corner", Jake said. "Don't you have some old shorts and beater tops they could wear or something?"

Luke sighed and threw the basketball he was holding to Skills. "I guess. Come on girls."

Fifteen minutes later Luke was heading back to the court with his arm securely around Peyton's waist and other two girls following close behind.

"Whoa", Tim whistled as the girls came near. "Wow."

Brooke wore a pair of Lucas' old, red, mesh basketball shorts that were tied as tight as they could go and came down to her knees with a form fitting beater top. Haley and Peyton wore the same thing except Haley had blue shorts and Peyton had green.

"Haha", Brooke said slapping Tim in the chest as she passed him.  "Come on, let's play", she said with a wink.

A half an hour later the girls had learned the basics of the game and they were now playing a girls vs. guys game that the guys were getting extremely cocky about.

"Come on girls", Nathan taunted. "You could just give up now you know and not have to face the embarrassment."

Haley glared at Nathan and Nathan's laugh immediately stopped and face became serious. He knew that look. Haley, Peyton and Brooke huddled in the middle of the court discussing their game plan.

"Okay", Peyton said. "Here's the plan…"

"What can they be talking about?" Tim whispered to the guys as the girls giggled in a circle.

"Who knows?" Nathan replied. "We are talking about OUR girls here."

A few seconds later the girls approached the guys. "Okay, let's play."

Fifteen minutes later the score was 17 to 2, the guys leading. The girls knew they were in trouble so they put their plan into effect.

Nathan passes the ball to Lucas and just as Lucas was to shoot for a three-pointer Peyton tackled him, wrapping her arms around his waist while Brooke stole the ball.

"Oh foul!" Lucas yelled. "That was so a foul!"

"Please", Brooke said as the shot the ball and it went into the hoop. "This is OUR game and anything goes."

This continued for another half an hour, the girls tackling the guys and committing fouls all over the place. At the end of the game, the score was 30-22, the guys had won.

"We told you", Nathan said cockily.

"Yeah, but you guys only won by eight points, Mr. All-State, Player of the Year, hot-shot." Haley said with a smirk on her face.

Nathan smiled at his girlfriend laced his arms around her slim waist.

"Well, I gotta get back", Haley said. "My parents are calling from Tulsa tonight and if I'm not there they'll probably flip, so see ya guys later." She said as her and Nathan walked off.

Soon everyone else had left the courts and only the small stadium lights surrounding the court were lit, leaving the memories of a great night.

"Okay, what do you think about this one?" Brooke asked stepping out the dressing room and spinning around once.

"Ooohhh", Haley cooed. "I like that one, it looks really good on you Brooke." Brooke was sporting a wine red, floor-length halter dress, with a low v-neck in the front and a slit up the side to her mid-thigh.

The girls had all cut class the next Friday and were going shopping for Homecoming dresses and getting the full-spa treatment, including manicures, pedicures, massages and facials, and they were getting their hair done for the big night.

Brooke twisted around to look at the price tag attached to the waist of the dress and shrugged. Her parents were rich so it was okay if the dress was a little overpriced.

"Okay Hales your turn", Peyton said as Haley took a handful of dresses into the dressing room.

A few minutes later Haley came out of the dressing room tentatively in a long, white, strapless dress that had a beaded bodice and a beautiful lace trim.

"Haley you look gorgeous!" Brooke said.

"Haley, that's the one!" Peyton gushed.

Haley twirled around. She felt like a princess in this dress. She glanced down at the price tag and her face fell.

"Forget it", Haley said. "It's way too much."

"But Hales you have to get that one!" Brooke said.

"There is no way I can afford this!" Haley said.

Brooke bit her lip and whispered something to Peyton, who nodded.

"Okay get dressed", Peyton said shooing Haley into the dressing room. "Hand us the dress."

A few seconds later Haley tossed the dress over the top of the dressing area and Peyton caught it.

"Give us your purse", Brooke said.

Haley rolled her eyes and tossed her purse over as well as to amuse them.

A few minutes later Haley was done getting dressed and exited the dressing room to see Brooke and Peyton waiting for her with a dress bag in their hands.

"Here is your dress madam", Brooke said handing Haley the bag.

"But…how did you guys…"

"Let's just say we took care of it", Peyton said with a smile.

"Oh my God you guys", Haley said pulling her friends into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll pay you back I promise!"

"Don't worry about it Hales", Brooke said. "Tonight is gonna be your night. You deserve it."

A few hours later the girls were walking up the steps into Karen's Café in their homecoming dresses, getting ready to meet the guys. The sun was setting and the wind was picking up and the girls were trying desperately to get inside without ruining their hair.

Haley had on the Cinderella dress and her hair was done simply. It was soft, spiral curled with rhinestone clips holding pieces back at her ears. She had dangly diamond earrings that her parents had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday and her diamond and sapphire engagement ring.

Peyton wore a gorgeous, black, floor length dress. It had v-neck in the front and then a v-neck in the back (a/n- think Kate Hudson in How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days, that dress she wore to that party thing, except black) with her hair in a beautiful up-do, with stray curls framing her face. She wore her mother's silver charm bracelet and the diamond necklace that Lucas had given her for her birthday.

Brooke looked gorgeous as well, her wine-red dress flowing to the floor. Her dark hair was twisted up into a French Twist with rhinestone clips. She wore a silver heart bracelet that Tim had given her for her sixteenth birthday and small tear-drop diamond necklace with dangly diamond and ruby earrings.

They entered the café and saw the guys standing there in their tuxes.

"Wow", Nathan said approaching Haley. "You look so beautiful." He said slipping a corsage on her wrist.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome", Haley said pinning Nathan's boutonniere on his jacket while Deb was snapping pictures of them crazily.

"Wow!" Lucas said taking Peyton's hand and twirling her around. "You look amazing." He said as he slipped her corsage on her wrist and she pinned his boutonniere.

Brooke and Tim went through the same corsage and boutonniere pinning ritual while Karen and Deb snapped pictures wildly.

"Okay, everyone get together for pictures", Karen and Deb cooed with teary eyes.

"Mom…" Lucas complained.

"If I want a picture of my baby before he goes off to his senior homecoming then damn it I'm going to have one!" Karen yelled.

Lucas immediately positioned himself by Peyton and the group posed for a picture. The group picture was followed by pictures of just the guys, just the girls, Nathan and Haley, Lucas and Peyton, Brooke and Tim and Lucas and Haley.

After the picture frenzy, the kids headed off to homecoming. They arrived at Tree Hill High School just in time for them to make their grand entrance. They spent the night dancing and laughing with each other and their friends and having a great time. Lucas danced with Haley, while Nathan and Peyton danced together and them Tim and Haley, and Peyton and Tim, and Brooke and Lucas and Brooke and Nathan. Haley and Nathan got king and queen as predicted and shared a romantic spotlight dance.

In the middle of Haley and Nathan's spotlight dance thunder cracked loudly and everyone in the gym jumped a little. Rain pounded harshly onto the building and lightning streaked through the sky. Haley looked worriedly at Brooke and Peyton. Everyone in the gym seemed to be a little on edge.

"Ummm attention everyone!" The principal yelled into the microphone. "The National Weather Advisory has just initiated a severe hurricane warning for Tree Hill and other parts of North Carolina. No one is to leave this gym until we get word that it is safe. I would advise you to get a hold of your parents and tell them that you'll be here awhile. Get comfortable kids…it's gonna be a long night."

Haley gripped Nathan's hand tightly remembering the horror they went through last summer on the island and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Peyton snuggled closer to Lucas and he put his arms tightly around her. After last summer, no one wanted to experience any kind of storm again.

Two hours later the storm had only gotten worse. The lights were on in the gym but flickering and the staff had brought out cots, pillows, blankets, first aid kits, food and flashlights for the kids. The gang slumped against the wall covered in blankets and sipping on coffee and hot chocolate. Groups of teens in formal wear were scattered around the gym talking quietly or sleeping. A group of guys were throwing a football around and some others had found a set of cards.

Haley leaned on Nathan's chest and yawned.

"This totally sucks", Brooke said wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and snuggling against Tim.

"I know talk about a horrible homecoming!" Haley added. "As if it could get any worse?"

Suddenly the lights went out and a tree broke through one of the windows in the gym, sending glass in every direction. Screams echoed throughout the gym while the administration tried to get everyone to safety.

"I just had to say that!" Haley yelled.

"We gotta get outta here", Lucas yelled holding tightly to Peyton.

Suddenly the roof started to creak and a beam broke from the ceiling.

"It's gonna crash!" yelled a student.

Haley looked up to see boards coming down on top of her.

"HALEY!" Nathan screamed as he dove on top of her, shielding her from the beams that fell. And then…everything went black.

Author's Note: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed it. I sorta had writer's block in this chapter, so sorry if it's a little weird. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I have all this school stuff with finals and this huge research paper so I'll try as hard as I can to not take as long this time. :) Please review.

**Next chapter spoilers:**

**-the aftermath of the hurricane**

**-Nathan and Haley struggle to get better in the hospital**

**-Brooke and Tim look for everyone**

**-And where are Peyton and Lucas????**


	8. What Happened?

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter of the story! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Eight- What Happened?

Nathan Scott awoke with a throbbing pain in his head. He groaned and tried to sit up.

"Whoa there!" A woman's voice said rushing to his beside. "You need to rest. You had a rough night."

"Where am I?" Nathan asked as he lay back down.

"Tree Hill Memorial", the woman said. "You were found under debris at Tree Hill High and they rushed you here and into surgery."

Nathan, confused, looked down and saw he was in a hospital gown and IVs were stuck in his arm. Suddenly everything came rushing back to him, homecoming, the dance, the hurricane, the screams.

"Haley", Nathan said sitting up and grasping his forehead in pain. "Where's my fiance?"

"There were so many people being brought in", the nurse said adjusting Nathan's IV drip. "I don't even know…"

"Then find out!" Nathan snapped. "Please", he said in a softer tone. "I have to know if Haley's okay."

"I'll see what I can do", the nurse said hesitantly.

"Haley James. H-A-L-E-Y J-A-M-E-S", Nathan said.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Nathan ran his hands through his hair and lay back with a sigh. He wondered where everyone else was at that very moment. Not only Haley, but his brother, Tim, Peyton, Brooke and Jake as well. "They have to be okay. Please God, let them be okay."

Brooke Davis awoke to the sound of sirens wailing and to a pounding in her head. She felt the wet blood on her forehead and her ankle throbbed relentlessly. She sat up and uncovered herself from the debris that was on top of her and looked around her. It was dark, she could hear sirens in the distance and the faint voices of people not unlike herself. She looked down and her red dress was covered in dirt and debris and ripped to pieces. She looked beside her and saw that Tim was beginning to stir.

"Tim", Brooke said tapping him. "Tim!"

Tim groaned and sat up grasping his forehead. "Oh my God! Brooke!" Tim said engulfing his girlfriend in a hug.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked her softly stroking her hair.

Brooke nodded as tears began to form in her eyes. "The last I remember is everyone screaming and running", she said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Shhh", Tim said comfortingly. "Let's just get out of here."

Brooke tried to stand up, but collapsed back down after a sharp pain shot through her leg. "I think my ankle is broken", Brooke said.

Tim could tell she was in pain, not only physical, but emotional as well. He could see the dark fear in her eyes.

"Come on", he said picking her up in his arms and cradling her like a child. Brooke rested against Tim's chest as he carried her through the debris, and into the reality of what was to come.

Nathan had just drifted off to sleep when he heard light footsteps enter his room. He shot up immediately, startling the nurse.

"Haley", was his first word. "Haley. Is she okay?"

The nurse walked toward him slowly with a sadness in her eyes.

"Please tell me she's okay", Nathan said a lump forming in his throat.

"She's in recovery", the nurse said. "They had to do immediate neurological surgery, as well as surgery to fix the internal damage."

"I want to see her", Nathan said.

"I would advise against that", the nurse said. "Mr. Scott. She's in a coma and the doctors don't know when she'll wake up. She doesn't look well, very fragile and weak."

"I have to see her", Nathan pleaded.

The nurse sighed. "I really shouldn't be doing this, but I can tell you really love her. I'll bring you wheelchair."

"Thank you", Nathan said. "Thank you."

The nurse smiled and wheeled a wheelchair over to Nathan's bedside. She helped him into it and then wheeled him out the door and onto the elevator to take him to Haley. The elevator dinged at the third floor and the nurse wheeled Nathan to Haley's room. She opened the door and Nathan's breath got caught in his throat.

"I'll leave you two alone", the nurse said as she softly closed the door behind her.

Nathan wheeled himself over to Haley's bedside slowly. He looked at Haley and his eyes filled with tears. Her head was bandaged and her face was bruised and swollen. Her arm was in cast and she just looked so helpless and fragile lying there, with IVs in her arms. Nathan looked at Haley and took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Hey baby", Nathan said softly. "My beautiful Haley. One night, about a year ago, I was laying in my bed and my parents were downstairs arguing. I could hear them screaming and glass breaking against the wall. And all I could think about was how beautiful you looked that day in History class. I remember…you were wearing a pair of denim jeans and a white tank top and blue zip-up hoodie. Your hair was tied back with an elastic band and you had a silver charm bracelet on your wrist. I remember sitting in class thinking about how gorgeous you looked right there at that moment. Not just on the outside, but every time I saw you after that you were glowing. That radiant smile and those sparkling eyes, always talking and laughing. And when I sat on my bed in my room that night last year, that was when I knew. I knew that you were the one Haley. My precious Haley, my other half, my life. Come back to me Haley. I can't lose you now. Not now, not ever. I love you."

Tears trickled down Nathan's cheek as he lay his head on the bed, right beside his soulmate.

Brooke sat on the back on the ambulance, while a paramedic wrapped her ankle. She had a gray blanket around her shoulders and was sipping on some black coffee. She could see the people being loaded into the ambulances and them wailing off into the night. She could see the former building that once was their high school.

"Hey baby", Tim said approaching Brooke with his own cup of coffee and kissing her on the cheek.

"How is she?" He asked the paramedic.

"Her ankle isn't broken", the paramedic said standing up. "But it's badly sprained. She doesn't need to be on it for a few weeks. And her head is okay", he said pointing to bandage on Brooke's forehead. "Just a minor concussion."

"So she'll be okay?" Tim asked putting a protective arm around Brooke.

"She'll be fine. She mostly just needs some rest", the paramedic said. "I would advise taking her home or to a safe place as soon as possible."

"I will. Thank you", Tim said as the paramedic walked off to tend to someone else.

"You heard him", Tim said helping Brooke off the edge of the ambulance. "Lets get you home."

"No way!" Brooke opposed. "We haven't heard from Haley or Nathan or Peyton or Luke or Jake! We can't leave them in there! They could be trapped or in trouble!"

"The cops are not gonna let us go back in there Brooke", Tim said. "It's too dangerous. And besides you can't walk."

"But…"

"Brooke Elizabeth Davis!' Tim said. "I am taking you home this instant and you are going to get a nice bubble bath and then you are going to go to sleep."

"I couldn't possibly sleep Tim!" Brooke exclaimed. "Our friends are in there!"

"We don't know that. They could've been taken out already. Plus, the rescue workers will get them out if they are in there", Tim said. "Please Brooke. Please just let me make sure that you are okay."

Brooke sighed, too tired to keep on arguing. "Okay."

Peyton Sawyer shot up with a start, but then immediately fell back down when she felt an unbearable pressure in her head. She looked around at her surroundings in confusion. She was in a large room in a king size bed with a white canopy. There was a desk in the corner and a fireplace next to the large plasma screen television on the other side of the room. The room was bigger than her entire house, it seemed.

But Peyton knew one thing. This was not her house, it wasn't Lucas' house, it was Brooke's or Tim's or Haley's and definitely not Nathan's.

"Where the hell am I?" Peyton asked herself aloud.

"Mayfield Oaks Manor", a man's voice answered stepping into the room. The man looked to be in his mid to late twenties. He wore an expensive looking suit and he had brown hair and dark eyes. The man stepped forward.

"Hey! Back off!" Peyton said in defense.

"Whoa!" The man said holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I found you and your boyfriend lying on the side of the road, knocked unconscious by debris from the hurricane. I brought you back to my house to rest until you were well."

"Lucas", Peyton said concentrating on him. "My boyfriend. Where is he?"

"He's resting in a room down the hall", the man answered. "He's fine I assure you."

Peyton sighed in relief. "Who are you?" she asked the man.

"Robert Mayfield."

"As in business mogul Robert Mayfield?" Peyton asked.

"Guilty", the man said with a smile. "And you are?"

"Peyton. Peyton Sawyer. And my boyfriend Lucas Scott."

"Very nice to meet you Peyton", Robert said. "I'll let you know as soon as your boyfriend awakens."

"No, I have to see him", Peyton said throwing off the covers and trying to get up. She grabbed her forehead in pain.

Robert rushed to her side. "I must insist you rest. You're still too weak to be up and moving. Why don't you get a bubble bath?" Robert suggested motioning to the bathroom that was connected to the room. Freshen up a little?"

Peyton looked down at her torn homecoming dress and the muddy scrapes and bruises along her arms and legs. She reached up and felt her knotty mass of curls.

"That might be a good idea", Peyton said.

"I thought so", Robert said helping Peyton up. "There are towels in the bathroom and a robe when you're done and I'll lay out some clothes for you of my wife's on the bed. You can meet her at dinner."

"Dinner?" Peyton asked. "You mean I slept all day?"

"Yes, I didn't want to wake you so I let you and your boyfriend sleep."

"Thanks", Peyton said and suddenly remembered her other friends. "I have to call people and let them know that…"

"I took care of that", Robert said.

Peyton looked at him quizzically.

"I found your cell phone and left messages for everyone in your directory", Robert explained.

Peyton sighed. "But I need to know if everyone is okay and…"

"I will let you know if anyone calls here with the number I left and here is your cell so you can answer if it rings. Don't worry about it Peyton, really."

Peyton sighed and smiled. "I'm gonna get a bath." She said walking slowly into the bathroom with cell phone in hand.

"Okay, just call if you need anything."

"Thanks."

Peyton walked into the gigantic bathroom that was connected to bedroom. It was bigger than Peyton's bedroom. Complete with giant Jacuzzi tub with bottles and bottles of Rose Lily bubble bath sitting on the edge. It even had a TV across from the tub with the remote sitting on the edge.

"Hah!" Peyton said laughing out loud at the oddity of the situation. She turned on the faucet and warm water spewed out, she dumped the aromatic bubble bath into the tub and watched it fill with hundreds of little bubbles. She slipped out of her ripped dress and discarded it to the side knowing she wouldn't be using that dress again. She set her silver flip phone on the side of tub where she could reach it if it rang and stepped into the water.

She lay back against the cushion on the back of the tub and smiled. The hot water felt good on her sore muscles. She took the remote and flicked on the TV, turning to the news. She listened to the reporter talk about the destruction the hurricane caused and then listed all the people that were still unaccounted for.

Peyton sighed a sigh of relief when she noticed that none of her friends were on the list. She and Luke weren't either. Robert must've called the emergency center and reported them accounted for.

Peyton slipped under the water and scrubbed her head vigorously with the same scented shampoo as the bubble bath that was on the edge of the tub. She slipped back under to rinse it out and came up feeling completely refreshed.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. Peyton immediately picked it up and looked at the caller "Brooke Home" is what it said.

She flipped open the phone "Brooke?"

"Peyton?"

"Yes! It's me!"

"Oh my God Peyton! Where are you? Are you and Luke okay? Have you heard from Haley or Nathan or Jake? Oh my God it's so good to hear your voice!"

"Brooke, Lucas and I are fine. We're at Mayfield Oaks Manor right outside of town. Apparently the guy who owns this place found Lucas and I unconscious on the side of the road from all the debris after we got out of the school. And I haven't heard from Haley or Nathan or Jake. How are you Brooke? Oh and Tim?"

"We're both fine. Tim had a minor head injury and I hurt my ankle pretty bad but aside from some cuts and bruises I'm okay."

"Good. Same here, I have a pretty bad bump on my head but other than that its just some scrapes and bruises."

"Okay, you call me if anyone contacts you okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, same for me."

"I will, love you Peyt."

"Love you too Brooke." Peyton said as she shut the phone. She sighed in relief knowing that Brooke and Tim were okay but she was still concerned for everyone else.

Peyton hopped out of the tub and dried off and slipped a white fluffy robe around her body and towel dried her hair as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Robert had left some clothes on her bed…Peyton looked at the labels. Donna Karen, Seven, Blue Cult, Versace, Dior. She was afraid to even touch the clothes for fear that she would ruin them.

She heard a knock on the door and went to answer and Robert stood before her.

"Lucas is awake", Robert said. "He's asking for you."

Peyton rushed out of the room in her robe and ran as best as she could down the hall to Lucas's room. She swung open the door and saw him lying the on the bed awake…still in his ripped tux.

"Oh my God Luke!" Peyton said rushing towards him and jumping onto the bed. She nestled her face into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey baby", Lucas whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Peyton whispered back. "Are you?"

"Suddenly feeling a little better", Lucas said with a smile. Peyton smiled and cuddled up next to him and within moments, both were fast asleep.

Nathan was still resting his head on Haley's bed when he felt her begin to stir. He rubbed his eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Haley?" He asked. "Come back to me baby." He said stroking her face.

"Mmmm", Haley muttered as her eyes fluttered open. She saw Nathan looking at her and turned her head.

"Who are you?"

A/N- Dun dun dun! Sorry bout the cliffhanger…;) So what'd you all think? Please review. I should be updating more regularly now that schools out and I'm back from vacation n stuff so I really hope to get more chapters up soon. Thanks! :)


	9. For the One You Love

Author's Note- Well, I guess we're a little more than half-way done with this story, I'm not quite sure how many chapters there are left, but I'm pretty sure that we're more than half-way there. Well, I know the last chapter was a bit of a cliffie but here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! :)

Chapter Nine- For the One You Love

"Who are you?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked at her quizzically and saw the confused look on her face and blank stare in her eyes. "I uh I…"

"Ah Miss James", the nurse who had helped Nathan earlier said entering the room. "I see that you're awake. Time to change your IVs."

"Where am I?" Haley asked softly.

"At Tree Hill Memorial Hospital dear", the nurse said while changing Haley's IVs. "There was a hurricane and you got hurt pretty bad young lady. They had to rush you into emergency surgery. Your fiancée here has been with you all night and most of the day. You've got a good one there."

"What?" Haley asked. "I don't remember any hurricane or any fiancée. What's going on here?! Who are you people?!" Haley yelled and Nathan knew that she was getting frightened.

"Haley…" Nathan said reaching out to grab her hand but she immediately pulled away.

"Get away from me! Who are you?"

"Miss James", the nurse said. "You need to calm down and get your rest."

"What's going on?" Haley asked frighteningly pulling the covers up around her tighter.

"Mr. Scott I think you should leave", the nurse said trying to calm Haley down.

"I can't just leave my fiancée! I have to…"

"I don't have any fiancée!" Haley screamed. She looked down at her trembling hands and saw a diamond and sapphire ring on her left ring finger. She immediately ripped the ring off of her finger and threw it across the room. "I don't get any of this!" Haley screamed. "Get out!" She yelled at Nathan. "Leave!"

Nathan's heart shattered into a thousand pieces when Haley took off her engagement ring. He was so scared right now he immediately jumped out of his wheelchair and stumbled out of the room. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall outside. He could still hear Haley's screams and cries from inside the room and it killed him to hear her like that.

He slid down against the wall and sat down and buried his face in his hands. Nathan had just gotten his Haley back and then it was all taken away.

Peyton and Lucas were sitting at the elegant table in the center of the Mayfield dining room with Robert and Lindsey Mayfield eating a much needed dinner when Lucas's cell phone rang.

Lucas swallowed the food he was chewing and said, "Excuse me" as he flipped open his phone.

"Hello?"

"Luke."

"Nathan!" Lucas said immediately. "Where are you? Are you and Hales okay?"

"We were at Tree Hill Memorial", Nathan answered. Lucas could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Nate what's wrong?"

"It's Haley Luke."

Lucas immediately feared the worst. "What happened to Haley, Nathan?"

Nathan's voice got choked up and he answered. "They took her into emergency surgery. She came out of the surgery fine but…"

"But what Nate?" Lucas yelled tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"She doesn't remember me", Nathan said softly. "She can't remember any of us or anything. Her parents came and took her home a while ago…"

"It's like amnesia?" Lucas asked.

"I guess", Nathan said. "The doctor said he doesn't know when or if she'll get her memory back Luke. I just I can't…"

"Peyton and I will be right over", Lucas said. "Are you at the beach house?"

"Yeah my mom's with me."

"Okay. Anything from Jake?" Luke asked.

"Yeah he called me about an hour ago and said that he's fine and so is Jenny. He got out before the roof of the school caved in and got back to his house."

"Okay, that's good. We'll be there as soon as we can man. Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"It's all gonna be okay." Lucas closed his phone.

"Luke?" Peyton asked.

"We gotta go Peyt. Nathan needs us", he said getting up. "Mr. and Mrs. Mayfield thank you so much for everything you've done. We owe you our lives. But one of our friends needs us right now and we have to go."

"I understand completely", Robert Mayfield said. "I'll have one of my drivers take you wherever you need to go. It was a pleasure having you here."

"Thank you for your hospitality", Peyton said pulling on the wool lined, tan Gucci jacket that Lindsey Mayfield had given her to wear. "We'll get the clothes back to you."

"Don't worry about it", Lindsey Mayfield said standing up and smoothing her white cashmere turtleneck. The elegant fabric complemented her stunning facial features and dark brown, shoulder length hair. "Keep them."

Peyton smiled as the Mayfields escorted them to the door. They said their goodbyes and sped off towards the beach house in one of the Mayfield's limousines. On the way there Lucas told Peyton everything that Nathan had told him on the phone and Peyton was as worried as Lucas was.

They were driving along in silence, Peyton curled up next to Lucas, his arm around her shoulders protectively when they pulled up the drive to the beach house.

They told the driver thanks and walked up to the beach house together. They looked out at the rough ocean and beach filled with debris and the still dark sky and frowned.

Lucas knocked on the door and in a moment Deb Scott answered the door. "Oh Lucas! Peyton!" She said embracing the two. "Thank God you're here. He's been locked in his room ever since he came home from the hospital. He's not taking the news about Haley well. How are you two holding up?"

"Haley's my best friend. And thinking that she won't remember me when she wakes up tomorrow…it's really scary. I just can't even imagine what Nathan is going through right now."

"Maybe you two can try and talk to him", Deb said helplessly. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

 Lucas and Peyton entered the house and walked up the stairs towards Nathan's room.

"Do you wanna go or…" Lucas asked Peyton motioning to the door.

"No you go. You're his brother. I'll go downstairs and try to calm down Deb."

"Okay", Lucas said kissing her forehead. Peyton smiled and then exited down the steps.

Lucas took a deep breath and opened the door to Nathan's room. He went in and saw Nathan lying on the bed in gray sweatpants and a Tree Hill High basketball sweatshirt. There were deep bags under his eyes…as if he hadn't slept in days and his face was a ghostly shade of pale.

Lucas pulled a chair up next to Nathan's bed and said, "Hey."

Nathan stayed silent, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"Look Nate I'm as scared as you are about Haley, I mean…"

"You know what was the worst part?" Nathan asked cutting him off abruptly. "When she took off her engagement ring and threw it across the room. It killed me when she did that Luke."

"She can't help the fact that she can't remember man", Lucas said.

Nathan got up off the bed and began to angrily pace the room. "She didn't even know who I was Luke. The girl I'm in love with, the girl who I want to spend the rest of my life with doesn't even know me!" Nathan yelled throwing a glass on the table against the wall, it shattering into dozens of shards.

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled getting up. "You need to calm down!"

"LIKE HELL I DO!" Nathan screamed.

"Look man I know how you feel right now…"

"No you don't! No you don't Luke!" Nathan yelled. "Did Peyton wake up today and forget that she loved you? That she even knew you?"

"No but she's my best friend and…"

"I would trade ANYTHING for her to remember. I would rather it be me and not her! NOT HER! Not my Hales!" Nathan yelled.

Lucas grabbed both his arms trying to calm him down. "Not her!" Nathan yelled beginning to sob. "Haley."

Lucas engulfed his sobbing little brother in a hug. He had never seen Nathan like this and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to again.

About an hour later Lucas and Peyton left the beach house and went back to Lucas' place. He had already called his mom to make sure that she and Keith were okay and everything was fine, so was the café.

"Lucas", Peyton asked as they got into the car that Deb had lent them to drive back to the café.

"Yeah Peyt?" Lucas asked starting up the engine.

"Luke stop for a minute", She said placing her hand over his as he turned off the ignition.

"Lucas talk to me", Peyton said softly. "You've spent so much time dealing with Nathan and everyone else's hurt…even mine. What about you? Talk to me."

"I'm fine Peyton."

"Lucas don't lie to me. I know you better than that. I know Haley's your best friend…now talk to me."

Lucas sighed. "I scared Peyt. God I'm so scared. My best friend doesn't know who I am and there is absolutely nothing that I can do about it. Nothing." Lucas said beginning to sob. Peyton engulfed him in a hug, as he sobbed into her shirt and as Lucas sobbed Peyton began to as well.

It was nearly the end of November until the high school was repaired enough for everyone to return to school. Classes were out of session for nearly two months and no one knew how the time would be made up. In the meantime, the basketball team was using the gym at Tree Hill University for basketball practices and games until the new gym was finished. Everyone was pretty much healed of their hurricane injuries, Brooke's ankle was all better and she was cheering again and Peyton and the guys were all healed of their head traumas and other injuries as well. Things were as close to back to normal as they were going to get. Except for one thing…Haley.

She passed her time hanging out with Brooke and Peyton, whom she had come to reconnect with, but still didn't remember her past relationships with any of the gang. She avoided Lucas and Nathan most of the time and when she passed them in the halls she immediately looked the other direction. She began to cheer again, finding it one of the only things that relaxed her in even the slightest. She felt herself not knowing who she was yet, an empty space that she couldn't fill.

Nathan, who had not yet lost hope that Haley would someday soon remember her love for him, went through the motions of everyday life. Get up, go to school, go to practice, come home, do homework, go to bed and then wake-up and do it all over again the next day.

One day after he got home from school and had to get ready to for a game he went up to his room to change and he saw a picture that was stuck in the corner of his mirror. It was him and Haley last summer after they had gotten engaged. Haley was on Nathan's back and they were both laughing. Nathan touched the picture softly and then put it back in his mirror and sighed. Someday. Someday.

Haley lay back on Peyton's bed reading a magazine in a pair of low slung jeans and a black baby tee shirt while Peyton was downstairs getting drinks and Brooke was playing with the web cam when she looked up and her eyes fell on a spot on Peyton's wall.

It said, "HJ & NS" with a heart drawn around it. Haley looked at it closer and her eyes widened as flashes entered her brain.

Her and Peyton talking.

Peyton suddenly saying, "Because I didn't love Nathan like you do."

Peyton taking white nail polish and writing HJ & NS on her wall.

The words echoed in Haley's mind over and over again. "Love Nathan like you do." "Love Nathan." "You do."

"Oh my God!" Haley said in a loud whisper.

"Hales?" Peyton asked entering the room and setting the sodas down on the desk. "Are you okay?"

"I just got this flash. I remember being here Peyton! I was sitting on the bed painting my toenails and you were standing up and painted that on the wall!" Haley said pointing to the HJ & NS heart. "I remember. I remember you!"

She suddenly got another flash.

Peyton and Brooke giving her a string of pearls.

Them group hugging.

Nathan and herself and the beach laughing and kissing.

Nathan opening a box containing a diamond and sapphire ring.

Them on a boat.

Then an island.

"Haley are you remembering more?" Brooke asked.

"I remember last summer and Nathan…"

"Oh my God Hales!" The two girls said embracing Haley tightly.

And then Haley smiled the biggest smile she had in nearly two months.

The girls talked about the previous summer and Haley continued to remember more and more. The first thing she fully remembered was her relationship with Lucas. Her best friend…her brother. Then her friendship with Peyton and Brooke. And finally her never-ending love for Nathan.

Haley sobbed as she remembered all the times that she shared with Nathan and her love for him.

"I really love him don't I?" Haley asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah", Brooke said her own eyes glistening with tears. "The greatest love I've ever seen, that's for sure."

"Me too", Peyton added. "Oh wow!" She said glancing at the clock. "We have to get ready for the game!"

"Okay", Brooke said. "Then Hales and I better go and get ready. We'll meet you in the gym and seven, okay?"

"Okay." Peyton said as Brooke and Haley left.

At seven o'clock sharp the girls met in the gym with all of the other cheerleaders. People were piling in and filling the stands. The cheerleaders were all stretching and the guys were warming up on the court. Tonight they were playing Carter High School…their arch rival. Tree Hill and Carter High had been hardcore basketball rivals since the early 70s and it was no different to this day. Even the cheerleaders from the opposing high schools were rivals.

"Don't look now girls", Brooke said as the squad was stretching in a circle. "But there is Macy Meadows and her little ho posse." Brooke said speaking of the captain of the Carter High cheerleading squad and her minions.

Peyton and Haley stared at Macy and the other girls viciously. Usually Brooke over exaggerated about these things but Macy and her posse and the girls had ran into each other at a cheerleading competition last year and Macy was a real bitch. The younger cheerleaders following Macy's every bitchiness.

"Don't worry about them", Peyton said. "During the halftime show…we'll totally show them up."

The girls all giggled and went back to stretching.

Nathan was doing lay-up drills when he spotted Haley across the gym in her cheerleading uniform laughing and smiling wildly. There was something oddly familiar about the Haley he saw…but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was like a whole different Haley than the Haley he hadn't spoken to in nearly two months.

Haley was laughing with the girls when she looked up and saw Nathan warming up with the other guys and the court and a small smile spread across her face. Tonight, she thought. Yes tonight I'm going to tell Nathan that I love him all over again.

The game was about to start and Whitey had brought the team in for a final pep talk before the big game. After they had done a cheer to get pumped up, Nathan fished through his gym bag and pulled out a small velvet box that contained a certain diamond and sapphire ring inside. After Haley had thrown it across the room at the hospital that day, the nurse had picked up the ring and given it to Nathan. The wise nurse had said, "Someday darling. The moment will come."

Nathan took one more look at the ring, closed the box and headed onto the court. Knowing that tonight he was going to try and win Haley back.

The first whistle blew, announcing the start of the game. The crowd was wild with excitement and at the end of the first quarter the Ravens were down 23-20. The second quarter began and ended quickly the Ravens ending up in the lead by a mere two points 43-41. Halftime began and the respective cheerleading teams put on a show, each trying to show the opposing squad up. Then after all the cheers were completed Nathan walked out into the center of the court with a microphone in his hand and a guitar.

"Excuse me", he said tapping the microphone.

Haley, Brooke and Peyton whipped around wondering what on earth Nathan was going to do.

"This is for", Nathan began. "Well…she'll know." Nathan finished as he began to strum his guitar and softly sing.

I want you to want me,  
I need you to need me,  
I love you to love me,  
I'm begging you to beg me,  
I want you to want me,  
I need you to need me,  
I love you to love me  
shining off my old brown shoes,  
I Put on a band new shirt,  
I bet you baby it can work,  
If you say..... that you love me,  
  
Didn't I Didn't I Didn't I see you crying?  
OH! Didn't I Didn't I Didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend you no you feel like dying  
OH! Didn't I Didn't I Didn't I see you crying?  
  
I want you to want me,  
I need you to need me,  
I love you to love me,  
I'm begging you to beg me,  
shining off my old brown shoes,  
Put on a band new shirt,  
I bet you baby it can work,  
If you say that you love me,  
  
Didn't I Didn't I Didn't I see you crying?  
OH! Didn't I Didn't I Didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend you no you feel like dying  
OH! Didn't I Didn't I Didn't I see you crying?  
  
HEY!!!  
  
Feeling all alone without a friend you no you feel like dying  
OH! Didn't I Didn't I Didn't I see you crying?  
  
I want you to want me,  
I need you to need me,  
I love you to love me,  
I'm begging you to beg me,  
  
I want you to want me,  
I want you to want me,  
I want you to want me,  
HELL....   
I want you to want me.

Nathan finished with a few chords and took his guitar off and set it down on the floor. Haley stared at him with tears brimming in her eyes and walked towards him…the entire gym in silence, wondering what would happen next. The Ravens team was watching intently, Lucas, Jake and Tim crossing their fingers, even the Carter High team was fixed upon Haley and Nathan.

Haley walked up to him slowly and looked into his eyes. Once they were only centimeters away from each other, Haley reached her hand up and touched Nathan cheek softly and then on an impulse threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The gym erupted into laughter and screams as they continued to keep kissing. The basketball team clapped and whooped and Brooke and Peyton hugged each other excitedly.

Once they broke from the kiss, Nathan pulled a small velvet box out of his shorts pocket and opened it up.

Haley gasped when she saw what was inside.

Nathan then proceeded to bend down on one knee, ring box still in hand.

The entire gym oohed and ahhed and gasped in anticipation.

"Haley James. Will you marry me? Again."

Haley laughed, tears streaming down her face and nodded her head. "Yes", she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan said as the gym erupted into applause and he slipped the ring onto Haley's left ring finger kissed her.

After a few moments of the rapture and love Whitey came out onto the center of the court and said, "As heartfelt and beautiful as this is, we still have a game to play Scott."

They both laughed and Haley took her place back with the cheerleaders, engulfed in a hug from Brooke and Peyton and the game resumed.

And not surprisingly the Ravens won 73-70.

A/N- I got the song Nathan sang from online lyrics. It's called "I Want You To Want Me" and its been sung by Avril Lavigne, among others, although I don't know who wrote the song, it is not mine and I herby disclaim. I got the idea for Nathan to sing that song after watching a Dawson's Creek re-run today when Charlie (Chad Michael Murray) sang it outside Joey's (Katie Holmes) college dorm window in order to get her to come out and talk with him in the early morning. I thought it was pretty sweet and so that's how I got the idea. Well please remember to review! :) Luv ya! 


	10. A Blast From the Past

Author's Note: Hey everyone! For some reason I had the toughest time getting this chapter done. It must've been writer's block or something because halfway through I erased like a page because I wanted something different. But I tried and finally go it all written. Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with school and all my classes. But here it is. I hope you like it!

Chapter Ten- A Blast From the Past

Nathan woke up on the couch in the beach house with Haley in his arms, sleeping soundly in her cheerleading uniform and his basketball sweatshirt, her engagement ring fitting perfectly on her ring finger, once again.

Nathan slowly adjusted himself so as not to wake Haley up from her peaceful slumber. He got off of the couch and placed a crocheted blanket over Haley's sleeping form. He looked around the rest of the house and sighed in exasperation. After the game, the entire team and their girlfriends and their friends came over to the beach house to party. Not only for winning the game, but for the fact that Nathan and Haley were together again.

He saw Lucas and Peyton cuddled up, sleeping on the loveseat together, Peyton still in her cheerleader uniform and a sweatshirt. Brooke and Tim were also sleeping on the ground, their heads on some pillows that had been discarded on the floor. And Brooke, like Peyton and Haley was still in her cheerleading uniform.

Nathan looked around at the other guys on the team and the countless others that were strewn across the room and shook his head. He began gathering up empty cups and soda cans from the floor and filling the trash can.

He was in the middle of cleaning up the glass from a broken plate when he saw Haley beginning to stir.

Her soft eyes fluttered open.

"Hey", she said as she saw Nathan's smiling face.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Nathan asked softly touching her cheek.

"Perfect", Haley said.

"Good", Nathan said leaning in a kissing Haley softly on the lips.

Nathan sat down and Haley leaned back into his arms and he placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Since when did you learn how to play guitar?" Haley asked looking up at Nathan with a quirky smile.

"Let's just say I owe Jake a lot of babysitting."

"Oh I see", Haley said laughing. "Well it was beautiful Nate. I loved it."

Nathan kissed her on the lips and smiled at her.

"Are you coming to New York next week for the Winter Slam Classic?" Nathan asked her.

"Mmmm hmmm", Haley responded. "There's a cheerleading competition at the Classic too. Which of course, with Brooke's amazing choreography we will undoubtedly win. And of course the spectacular Ravens basketball team will win as well." Haley said tacking that sentence onto the end just to make Nathan happy.

"Well I am going to upstairs and get a shower and change. Some of my clothes are still up there right?" Haley asked getting up.

Nathan nodded as Haley scurried up the steps.

Nathan looked around the house and no one else was awake yet. 'This is ridiculous' he thought.

"Okay!" Nathan yelled. "Everyone OUT!"

People awakened at the sound of Nathan's voice. "

"You heard me people! Get out!" Nathan said ushering people out the door.

"What the hell man?" A teammate asked as he was shoved out the door.

"Later Kyle", Nathan said as he shoved the last of them out the door.

A week later they gang was packing up the Greyhound bus that was to take them to New York for the tournament. The basketball players and the cheerleaders were sharing a bus because it was too expensive for the school to rent two. But Whitey had taken the pleasure of making sure that all the guys were in the front seats and that the girls were in the back. He wanted them fully focused for the tournament. Needless to say, this made for some very unhappy basketball players.

Nathan swiftly lifted Haley's rolling suitcase into the storage compartment at the bottom of the bus.

Haley hugged her green and navy blue shirt tighter around her and zipped up her white ski vest and shivered.

"It is so cold!" Haley exclaimed.

"Well", Nathan said engulfing her in a warming hug. "If you think this is cold Hales. Wait till we get to New York."

Haley frowned and Nathan laughed.

"What?" Haley asked hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Nothing. You just look so cute when you do that little puppy dog face."

"Oh", Haley said. "Well in that case." She said leaning forward and kissing him.

"Scott!" Whitey yelled from the bus. "Get on the damned bus!"

"Better go", Nathan said giving Haley a peck on the lips and throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll have plenty of alone time this trip. Not to mention all the skiing and snowboarding we're gonna get in."

"Scott!" Whitey yelled.

Nathan rolled his eyes and jogged off towards the front of the bus Haley following close behind.

Two hours later Whitey had told the guys that they needed to shut up for the remainder of the trip and "get in the zone" for the tournament. Code for "put on your headphones and go to sleep" to the guys.

Haley looked up from the book she was reading for AP Lit class and looked over to see Peyton and Brooke sleeping soundly in their seats. Most of the others girls had dozed off too.

She looked up to the front of the bus where Nathan was listening to his CD player. And at the moment she looked up, Nathan turned around and looked back at her, as well and smiled.

Haley mouthed to him, "Text me."

He nodded and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

'How u doin way bak there?'

Haley turned her phone to vibrate and answered his message.

'OK. B & P dozed off bout a half hr. ago n I'm readin my book for AP lit, u?'

'OK. But I wish u cud b up here wit me. I luv u.'

'I luv u 2.'

Nathan smiled back at her and closed his phone, as Haley did the same as they both drifted off to sleep.

"Alright wake the hell up!" Whitey yelled from the front of the bus, what seemed to be several hours later.

Everyone slowly began to wake up and groaned. Haley, Brooke and Peyton awakened and stretched their arms above their heads and yawned.

"Okay people", Whitey started. "We're here, The Aspen Ski Lodge. But we are not here to party. We are here to play basketball and in your free time you may ski or snowboard or do whatever it is you youngsters do today. But if anyone breaks a bone on pile of fake snow…there will be hell to pay."

Whitey looked at all of the guys with a stern face and they all nodded.

"Okay, so get your stuff and check in at the front desk and then go up to your rooms and rest for the evening because we're on the court at seven AM."

The team groaned.

"Also, roommates _will be_ of the same sex."

There was a chorus of yeah yeahs from the guys as everyone got off of the bus and went up to their rooms.

A few hours later, after they had gotten back from dinner, Peyton, Brooke and Haley were all lying on their beds in their room at The Aspen Ski Lodge in upstate New York, flipping through channels on the television, passing countless bad TV movies and infomercials. Haley finally flicked the screen off.

"I…am…so…bored", stated Brooke as she stared at the ceiling.

"Me too", Peyton added pulling her tousled blonde curls up into a ponytail. "It's too late to board and the guys are basically on house arrest until the tournament is over.

"I mean seriously. We're in this gorgeous lodge in the middle of the mountains!" Haley said bounding up. "Shouldn't we be having fun or something?"

"If only we could. Whitey and Coach Morris have the eyes of an eagle And they have the lodge staff making sure we don't go out of the lodge tonight", Brooke added with her signature eye roll.

"It's like they have us trapped here", Peyton said flipping over on her stomach.

"We could always go down to the lobby by the fire and hang out."

"That's a great idea Peyt!" Haley said. "And apparently the lodge has some killer hot apple cider. I'll call the guys and tell them to meet us down there. You guys round up the rest of the girls."

About fifteen minutes later all the guys from the team and all the girls from the squad were sitting on the couches and chairs and some on the floor surrounding the fire chatting and sipping steaming cups of hot apple cider.

Haley was curled up on the couch with Nathan and Peyton was settled into Lucas' arms as was Brooke with Tim.

"I have an idea", Brooke said sitting up.

Everyone groaned, knowing that whenever Brooke Davis had an idea it always led to either embarrassment or just plain trouble.

"Hang on, hang on!" Brooke said holding her hands up. "Just hear me out! Let's play the couples game."

"The what?" Haley asked.

"The couples game", Brooke answered. "Basically you have couples or teams and the 'host' asks a question about one of the partners and then the other partner writes down their answer and then the first partner answers and if the other partner wrote down what their partner said, then that team gets a point. It's basically how well you know your better half."

Everyone agreed to play and then teamed up boy/girl. Jake and Clare were the hosts.

"Okay", Jake said holding a note card in front of him and reading it. "First question, If your partner could change one thing about themselves, what would it be?"

"And 'nothing' is not an acceptable answer", Clare added.

The teams took a couple of moments to write their answers down.

"Okay, first…" Jake said. "Haley, what would you change about yourself? And remember; think of what your partner would say."

"Well…" Haley began. "Probably my tenseness about school and stuff."

"Nathan", Clare said. "Your answer."

Nathan held up his paper slowly and written on it was "Worries about school."

"CORRECT!" Jake said.

Nathan and Haley kissed on the lips lightly and smiled.

"Okay Nathan", Jake said. "What would you change about yourself?"

"Well, knowing Haley she would probably said my stubbornness."

"Haley?" Clare asked.

Haley held up her piece of paper with the word "Stubbornness" on it.

"CORRECT!" Clare said.

"Well we do know each other better than we know ourselves", Nathan said leaning back on the coach in a fake-cocky manner causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's hope", Kelly said. "You two are getting married!"

They played a few more rounds of the game until everyone started to get tired and the crowd slowly tapered down until only Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Tim and Brooke remained. Jake had left a few moments earlier to call his parents and to check on Jenny.

"That was fun", Brooke said snuggling into Tim's arms, pulling the sleeves of her white cashmere turtleneck over her knuckles.

"Yeah, it was", Haley said looking up at Nathan and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Well, well, well", a female voice said. "If it isn't our favorite island castaways."

Haley closed her eyes wishing that the people she knew were standing in front of them weren't real and that it was all just a dream. She opened her eyes and saw a girl with long, blond-brown hair facing her. Cailey. Followed closely behind by Carly and Amy.

Peyton, Brooke and Haley all looked at one another and then held on tighter to their respective guys.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked sitting up from his slouched position.

"We're just on a little ski trip", Cailey said holding her hands up. "You all remember Carly and Amy."

"Like we could forget", Brooke muttered.

"What are you all doing here?" Amy asked oblivious to Brooke's comment.

"Basketball tournament", Lucas said not looking up.

"Cheerleading competition", Peyton said emotionlessly.

"Oh, how nice…a cute little high school cheerleading competition", Carly said. "How adorable."

Brooke smirked sarcastically at Carly. "Well at least we have a purpose other than drinking and partying to be here."

The three girls smirked at Brooke. "Well I guess we'll be seeing an awful lot of each other then. We might come to one of your guys' basketball games. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"The most", Tim said sarcastically.

"Well ta-ta", Cailey said with a curve of her fingers to resemble a wave.

The three sauntered off, leaving the six others in a disgusted state.

Haley shrugged away from Nathan and stood up. "We should probably go up to our rooms…" she said starting to walk off.

"Haley", Nathan said lightly taking her arm.

Haley turned to face him a saddened look on her face.

"Come here", he said drawing her into an embrace. "Everything's going to be fine. They can't do anything to us Hales. I love you. You believe that right?"

Haley nodded. "I love you too."

"Okay", Nathan said kissing her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning Haley, Peyton and Brooke stirred about 10am, knowing the guys were probably still practicing for their game tonight and the girls didn't have the first round of the cheerleading competition till later in the afternoon.

Peyton came out of the bathroom in a pair of faded flares and a black baby tee with a black zip-up hoodie on, squeeging her curls with a towel. Haley and Brooke had already gotten in the shower and dressed earlier, so they were flopped on the bed watching a 90210 re-run on cable.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Haley asked rolling over and sitting up.

"Well", Peyton started but before she could finish there was a knock at the door.

Peyton went over and answered it and there stood Lucas, Nathan and Tim.

"Ewwwww!" Peyton said as Lucas went in to hug her. "You are all sweaty and gross!"

Nathan made his way over to Haley. "Oh no Mr. Scott! You go get a shower and then maybe we'll talk."

"Alright we get it", Tim stated. "We'll get showers and then take you girls out to lunch."

"Mmmm…a boyfriend sponsored lunch", Brooke said. "I'm in."

"Yeah, me too", Peyton added. "But we have to be back before 4 because round one of our competition starts then."

"Okay, sounds good", Nathan said. "We'll see you girls in about a half hour?"

"Okay."

"Alright, bye baby", Nathan said leaning in to give Haley a peck on the lips.

Haley kissed him lightly.

"Okay, okay…" Lucas said still not completely comfortable with his best friend kissing his brother. "Later."

"Thanks for lunch baby", Haley said eating her hot fudge sundae as they walked down the street, back to the lodge where they were staying.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist.

"You guys go ahead", Nathan said to the others. "We will meet you guys back at the lodge later."

"Okay", Lucas said. "Later guys."

Once the others had rounded the corner Nathan pulled Haley into a kiss.

"Mmmm, you just wanted to get rid of them didn't you?" Haley said returning the kiss.

"Well, I wanted to show you something. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Haley said as Nathan led her.

"You'll see."

They came upon an old church. Nathan led them around to the side, where they peeked through a window. Inside a wedding was going on. The bride was dressed in a flowing, white gown, with a lace vale on her head. At the end of the aisle, the groom stood happily awaiting the bride.

Nathan looked at Haley who was fixed on the inside of the church. Her eyes were filled with wonder and she had a soft smile on her face. The preacher inside pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed. They exited the church holding hands, with people throwing rice on them, as they got into a limo. They drove off to the reception and one by one people got into their cars to follow them.

After a few minutes everyone was gone from the church, leaving it empty inside.

"Come on", Nathan said grabbing Haley's hand. He led them to the front of the church and opened the door. The church was still decorated from the wedding.

Nathan led them both to the front and took Haley's hands.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Getting married", Nathan said.

"You're crazy."

"Do you Haley James, take this man Nathan Scott, to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, forsaking all others, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Haley smiled. "I do. And do you Nathan Scott, take this woman Haley James, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, forsaking all others, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Nathan said. He walked over to the bench where some flowers lay. He broke the stem off of two of them and then tied them in a knot. He walked back over to Haley and slipped the circle onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Haley took the other circle from Nathan's hand and placed it on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Nathan moved closer to Haley, so that they were only inches apart and whispered. "You may now kiss the bride."

A/N- What'd you all think? I had the toughest time getting this chapter out for some odd reason…but now I think I'm on a roll. Review please!


	11. More Than Anyone

Chapter Eleven- More Than Anyone

That night the girls arrived at the guys basketball game after their competition and sat in the stands.

"I cannot believe we're in the finals!" Peyton said excitedly.

"I can't believe I actually landed my standing back tuck!" Haley said.

"Yeah that was awesome Hales", Brooke said. "I totally knew that you could do it."

"Yeah, if we do as great as we did today in the finals then everything will go our way", Peyton added.

"Ooohhh I think the game's starting", Haley said as the girls directed their attention to court.

At the half the Ravens led 47-43 and it looked like they were just picking up speed. Everything seemed to be going well…until something unexpected happened.

Lucas had the ball, he spun off a guy from the other team and was about to pass it to Nathan until…  
"Ah!" Lucas yelled falling to ground gripping his ankle tightly and rocking back and forth.

"Luke", Nathan said kneeling by his brother's side. "You okay?"

"Damn, I think I did something to my ankle."

"Oh my God, what happened to Lucas?" Peyton said her eyes worried. "Is he going to be okay? What happened?"

"I dunno", Brooke said taking Peyton's arm. "Let's go."

The three girls bounded off the stands and onto the court. The referees tried to keep Peyton from going on the court but Whitey intervened.

"Let her on", Whitey said as the refs let Peyton through.

"Excuse me", Peyton said pushing through the group of guys surrounding Lucas. The trainer was looking at his ankle when Peyton finally got through.

She kneeled down by his side and took his hand. "Hey babe."

"Hey", Lucas said softly.

"You okay?" She asked stroking his hand with her thumb.

"I'll be fine", Lucas said.

"He needs to go to the hospital", the trainer said after examining Lucas's ankle.

"What?" Peyton said worried.

"I think he broke his ankle."

The team, Whitey and the girls spent the rest of the night in the hospital, after forfeiting the game. They really didn't mind because they all wanted to go to the hospital and make sure that Lucas was going to be alright. So what if they didn't make it to the finals? They were more concerned about Lucas.

About two hours later, Lucas came wobbling into the waiting room on crutches with a cast on his right ankle.

Everyone anxiously approached Lucas and looked at him as if to say, 'what's going on?'

"Broken in two places", Lucas said. "I'm out for the season."

A group groan followed. What were they going to do without Lucas on the team?

"But you're okay?" Peyton asked coming up to him.

"I'm fine", Lucas said kissing her softly.

Another group groan followed, not wanting to see this certain public display of affection.

"Let's get the hell outta here", Lucas said.

The girls stood in the gym of the lodge the next day where the finals of the competition were being held. Haley practiced her standing back tuck, while Peyton practiced her back handspring, twisting layout. Brooke went over last minute choreography changes with some of the girls.

"Hey ladies", Tim said coming out onto the mat, followed closely by Nathan and Lucas.

"Hey", Brooke said wrapping her arms around Tim's neck.

Haley gave Nathan a hello kiss and leaned against his chest.

"Good luck today", Nathan told them.

"Thanks", Peyton replied. "Hey you guys better go we're about to start."

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 7th Annual Winter Classic Cheerleading Championship. And without any further a do, please welcome from Tree Hill, North Carolina, the Tree Hill High School Ravens!!!!!!!!!!"

The girls got into their positions and the music began. Everything went perfect. The choreography was right on, they landed all their stunts and they were in perfect rhythm. The music ended and they flashed a huge smile to the crowd and everyone applauded loudly.

Yeah, you guessed it, they won.

The next day everyone was up bright and early, ready to return to Tree Hill. Everyone was dragging their bags out to the bus, when three people came jogging up behind them.

"Hey wait up!" One of the voices yelled.

It was Carly, followed closely by Cailey and Amy.

The gang turned around to see who it was and groaned.

"What the hell do you all want?" Nathan asked.

"We just wanted to say that you guys were really awesome at your competition yesterday. We just wanted to apologize." Carly said.

The girls were stunned.

"I especially wanted to apologize to you Haley", Cailey said coming forward. "I can tell how much you and Nathan love each other. I just hope someday that I can find the kind of love that you two have."

"Thank you", Haley said sincerely. "That means a lot."

"Have a safe trip home you guys", Amy said as the three girls left.

"Wow I didn't expect that", Brooke said hooking arms with Tim.

"Maybe they had a change of heart", Peyton said.

"Yeah, lets go home guys", Lucas stated.

Eight Weeks Later-Christmas Eve

Haley and Nathan walked into the James' household, bags of presents in hand.

"Hey everyone!" Haley said walking into the house, setting the bag of presents down by the door.

"Haley!"

"Ally!" Haley said rushing to hug her older sister. "How are you?"

"Fabulous!" Ally said with her big, college-girl smile. "How is my little sister?"

"Engaged", Haley said holding up her left hand.

"Ahhh!" Ally said hugging Haley, Ally's brown locks bouncing around her face. "Congrats lil sis! Who's the lucky guy?"

"That would me", Nathan said stepping forward. "I'm Nathan Scott."

"A Scott brother? I never woulda thought Hales. Hi I'm Allyson James, Haley's older sister. But you can call me Ally."

"Nice to meet you", Nathan said.

"You too. So this is the guy that's captured my baby sister's heart?" Ally asked.

"Mmmm hmmm", Haley said wrapping her arm around Nathan's waist and leaning against his chest. "I'm the lucky one." She said leaning up and kissing Nathan lightly on the lips.

Ally smiled at her little sister.

"Aunt Haley!!!!" A little girl cried running forward and hugged Haley's knees.

"Kennedy", Haley said picking her younger cousin up. "You are getting so big!"

"I'm four!" Kennedy said holding up four fingers.

"Wow! You're a big girl! Hey you want to meet someone?" Haley whispered.

"Yeah yeah!"

"This is Nathan. Aunt Haley's fiancee, you know what that is?"

The young girl shook her head.

"It means that we're going to get married."

"Ohhhh! Hi Natan!" Kennedy said.

"Hi Kennedy", Nathan said bending down to the little girls height. "Aren't you a cutie!"

"Hey little sister", Haley's brother said coming to get his daughter.

"Bry!" Haley said hugging her older brother tightly.

"Hey Hales, heard from mom you were engaged", Bryan said tight lipped.

"Bryan…", Haley said warningly. "I know you're all protective over me and all but Nathan's a good guy. He'd never to anything to hurt me."

"I would never cause Haley pain", Nathan said standing up with Kennedy in his arms.

"Daddy!" Kennedy squealed reaching out for Bryan. He took her and she nestled into his arms.

Bryan looked at Nathan, trying to judge him. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist and flashed a sweet smile at her older brother. Bryan finally nodded and reached out to shake Nathan's hand.

"Bryan James."

"Nathan Scott." Nathan said shaking his hand. "Thank you."

"If you make my sister as happy as she is right now, then you must be a good guy for her. Well I better get this little one down for the night", Bryan said looking at a sleeping Kennedy.

"I'll see you in the morning Bry."

"Night lil sis", Bryan said leaning forward to give Haley a peck on the cheek. "Nice meeting you Nathan."

"You too." Nathan said as Bryan walked off. Nathan intertwined his hands with Haley's and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have an idea. Come on." Haley said leading Nathan upstairs.

They entered Haley's bedroom.

"Mmmm", Nathan said kissing Haley's neck.

"I don't think so Mr. Scott", Haley said wiggling out of his embrace. "We're not staying here." Haley grabbed a few blankets off of her bed and opened the window leading onto the roof of her house.

"Come on", Haley said climbing out the window. Nathan followed her and the two sat down on the roof of the James' house.

Haley snuggled into Nathan's side and wrapped the blankets tightly around them. After sitting for a few moments in silence, Haley pulled something out of the pocket of her jacket.

"I know we said we weren't going to exchange gifts this year, but I made you a mix." Haley said handing Nathan a CD. "It's got some of my favorite songs on it and the song we had our first dance to and the song you sang to me in the gym that night. I know its stupid…"

"No, I love it", Nathan said kissing her forehead. "Thank you. I actually broke our agreement too…" he said pulling out a envelope from his pocket.

Haley laughed. "I guess we both couldn't help ourselves."

"Yeah well its not much, but…here." Nathan said handing her the envelope. "It's just some stuff I wrote down that I'd been meaning to tell you for a while."

"Nate", Haley said. "Thank you." Haley leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. The two sat there on the room looking up at the sky until they both went back inside and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Haley woke up in the middle of night and looked over to see Nathan sleeping soundly next to her. Haley wrapped her sweatshirt up tighter around her and got up off the bed.

She walked over to her desk and flicked on her desk lamp and opened up the letter that Nathan had given her earlier that night.

_My Dearest Haley,_

_ Hey baby. This may seem a little weird considering I've told you so many things similar to this all before. You know that I love you Haley. I always have and I always will forever and ever. No matter what happens you'll always be my number one girl…the one that has my heart, my whole heart with no reservations. I remember when I first met you, you were Lucas's best friend which meant you were automatically an enemy. And you know that when you first started tutoring me it was to make Lucas's jealous and to get back at him. But then one day, a couple of weeks after you started tutoring me it happened. Just like that, in a second I knew you were the one. My soulmate, my Haley. I looked into your eyes from across the table and I saw you and I saw me in you. You were the one that believed in me, the one that I could count on more than ANYONE. When my parents started having problems you were the one who was there for me. I could never cry to anyone before you, I could say or act anyway around you and I knew that you wouldn't judge me. Not for a second. I love you more than anything or anyone that I have ever or will ever love in my entire life. You are the one I want to be with forever. I don't know what I did to deserve you, this angel sent from Heaven that saw me. I love you Haley James. More than you know, my sweetheart. _

_ All of my love,_

_ Nathan_

Haley wiped away a tear that fell down her face with the back of her hand and smiled. She looked over at Nathan who was still sleeping soundly as ever and wondered what she did to deserve him.

_Yeah, _Haley thought. "What did I DO to deserve you?" She whispered.

The next day everyone met at Lucas's place to exchange Christmas gifts.

"Okay can we go first?" Brooke asked bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store.

Tim sighed. "Ladies first."

Nathan and Lucas shrugged and let the girls do their girlie gift exchange.

Haley gave Brooke a Dooney and Burke clutch she'd been eyeing for several months and Peyton a ton of CDs from old artists and a vinyl copy of The Clash "London Calling" album. Brooke had gift certificates for Peyton and Haley to a salon for a manicure and pedicure, so they could all go together. Peyton gave Brooke and Haley each a mix of their favorite songs and had three tickets for a Rooney concert next month. As a group gift, the girls gave the guys New York Knicks tickets so that while they were in Charlotte for the concert the guys could go to New York for the Knicks game.

"Okay best friend", Lucas said to Haley. "Here's your gift."

"Awww thanks buddy", Haley said peeking into the gift bag and taking out the contents. "Luke! I love it!" Haley said staring at the hand crafted picture frame with a picture of her and Lucas at Sophomore Homecoming when they went together. Haley threw her arms around Lucas and hugged him tight. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Hales", Lucas said giving Haley a peck on the cheek.

"Oh my God you guys!" Brooke said yelling to them from the window. "It's snowing!"

Everyone ran to the window to see. Their first white Christmas.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and hugged her tightly. "It's only going to get better." He whispered.


	12. Protect Me

Chapter Twelve-Protect Me

Haley James rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She was to the point of ripping all of her hair out and then gouging out her eyes. Her brain was on total overload.

"Oh my God!" Haley yelled angrily throwing her pen down on her desk in her room. She put her head in her hands and groaned when her phone rang.

"Yeah?" Haley asked in an exhausted tone.

"Bad night sweetie?"

"Nathan….", Haley said drawing his name out. "I have been studying for this stupid AP Psych exam for like four hours and I'm still not remembering everything. God Nate what if I fail? I cannot fail! Princeton is never going to accept me if I fail this course and…."

"Hales", Nathan stated. "First of all you are not going to fail. Second of all Princeton would be stupid not to accept because of one class and if they don't it's their loss."

"But Nathan, I've worked so hard for this my entire life, I mean Princeton is my dream school Nate…I've worked my entire high school life for this and if I don't get in…"

"Haley, listen to me. You are the smartest person that I know, if Princeton is your dream school then go for it, you will get in. And even if you don't…life goes on."

Haley smiled on the other end of line. "Thanks babe."

"Alright, have a good night sweetie and don't stress k?"

"Okay. I love you Nate."

"I love you too."

Nathan hung up the phone and got up from his chair where he was watching a basketball game, grabbed his keys, and drove into the night.

An hour later Haley was still studying when her mom knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Haley answered.

"I think someone left a gift for you", Mrs. James said handing Haley and white bag with a note attached.

Haley looked at it quizzically as Mrs. James left the room with a sly smile on her face.

Haley opened the note. It was short and brief.

_Hales,_

_ Here's something to cheer you up. I know its your favorite, so I made a little midnight trip. Don't study too hard babe._

_ Love,_

_ Nate_

Haley looked inside the bag. A mocha frappaccino, a blueberry scone and a whole bag of M&Ms. Nathan knew her way to well. Exactly what she'd been craving all night. She had the best fiancée in the whole world.

She looked at her buddy list as she sipped her mocha frap and clicked on the IM box.

(AN: Screen Names are as follows: Peyton- Tric-edOut(the club does exist but Karen doesn't own it and Peyton just works there), Haley- FutureMrsScott, Brooke-PrincessBrooke, Nathan- NatenHales23)

FutureMrsScott: Hey Peyt.

Tric-edOut: Hey Hales. Wuts up?

FutureMrsScott: N2M. Just studying for AP psych. U?

Tric-edOut: Same…that test is gonna be a btch.

FutureMrsScott: I know for real.

_Tric-edOut would like to invite you to a Buddy Chat._

Haley clicked on Buddy Chat and entered the chat room with Peyton already in and Brooke arriving just a second later.

PrincessBrooke: Hey girlies.

FutureMrsScott: Hey….r u studying for pysch?

PrincessBrooke: Hell no….pulleeaassse. I'm gonna BS it.

Tric-edOut: HELLO? EARTH TO B. DAVIS….THIS IS OUR FINAL!

PrincessBrooke: Yeah I know…its not like I'm not going to get into college or anything…considering I got my early acceptance from UNC today!

FutureMrsScott: NO WAY!

PrincessBrooke: Yes!

Tric-edOut: R U SERIOUS! That's awesome B! OMG…you are going to UNC! That's awesome!

FutureMrsScott: Congrats:)

_NatenHales23 has just entered the chat room._

Tric-edOut: Hey Nathan.

NatenHales23: Hey ladies. Whats happening?

FutureMrsScott: Hey baby. kiss

PrincessBrooke: Both of you out…

Tric-edOut: NOW;)

FutureMrsScott: Haha…j/k guys.

NatenHales: So wuts up for tomorrow? Friday night…no basketball game…I'm thinking party at the beach house?

PrincessBrooke: Hell yeah! Finally….a party worth going to!

Tric-edOut: Sounds good…you provide the house, I got the music and Haley…

FutureMrsScott: OHHHHH no you don't! NO WAY! No way am I singing.

Tric-edOut: Come on Hales…you're really good!

FutureMrsScott: No!

PrincessBrooke: Haley you have an amazing voice, you have to use it.

NatenHales23: Yeah, come on baby.

FutureMrsScott: Fine.

Tric-edOut: YES! Spread it around school…party at Nate's tomorrow. Catcha on the flip side!

FutureMrsScott: Yeah I'm out too.

PrincessBrooke: Bye guys.

NatenHales23: Later.

The next morning the gang sat outside of Tree Hill High School sipping on coffees, as Peyton and Haley studied their AP Psychology notes.

Haley pulled a strand of her straight, brown hair behind her ear as Nathan rubbed her shoulders.

The bell rang.

"Okay", Peyton said putting her notebook into her corduroy messenger bag. "You ready Hales?"

Haley bit her lip as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright lets go", Peyton said.

"Good luck babe", Lucas said kissing Peyton on the lips lightly.

Nathan kissed Haley's forehead and let go of her hand as Peyton and Haley walked off into school.

Haley and Peyton sat at their desks as the teacher passed out the tests.

"Where the hell is Brooke?" Haley whispered to Peyton.

"I don't know!" Peyton whispered back. "But she better get her ass here and quick or else she's gonna fail this entire course!"

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Brooke yelled sliding into the classroom as if on cue. She looked like she'd blindly rummaged through her closet without looking at what she had on. Brooke came in wearing a pair of ripped Abercrombie jeans that had become too short for her, a white cami with a coffee stain on the front, a fuzzy pink zip up hoodie on top with a yellow scrunchie pulling up her hair in a pony tail and two different shoes on her feet.

"Why Miss Davis I'm so glad that you decided to join us", Mr. Everhart, the AP Psychology teacher said as Brooke took her seat next to Peyton.

"B what's up with you?" Haley whispered.

"I'm just a lil bit tired from partying last night to celebrate my college acceptance!" She said throwing her hands up dramatically.

Haley and Peyton shook their heads and began their test.

Later that evening, after school had let out and cheerleading practice was over, Haley James arrived at her picturesque cottage home. Her parents were away for the weekend, visiting family in Charlotte.

Haley threw her keys down on the table next to the door and took her messenger bag off of her shoulder and set it down next to the door. She looked at the grandfather clock that stood near by, six o'clock. There was a message from her sister Ally on the machine reminding Haley about card she was supposed to send her Aunt Maggie for her birthday and one from Lucas asking what the Calculus homework was.

Haley trudged up the stair to her room and hopped in the shower. After scrubbing her hair with her new Herbal Essence shampoo and treating it with some "Silky Shine Serum" she blow-dried her hair and crisply straightened it, strategically placing her bangs to the side. She pulled on a pair of faded Abercrombie flares, a blue Hollister baby-tee with her Steve Madden clogs on her feet. She ran a brush through her hair one more time and pulled on her lime green and navy blue Puma zip-up hoodie. She grabbed her new Coach purse (a Christmas gift from Ally) and headed out the door.

She arrived at the beach house and the party was already in full swing. "Let's Get It Started" by the Black Eyed Peas was playing loudly throughout the house. Haley maneuvered her way through countless dancing people onto the deck outside and spotted Nathan and the gang immediately.

"Hey baby!" Nathan said spotting her and kissing her on the lips lightly. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against his chest.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink", Haley said.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back."

Haley went off to get a drink. As she sipped on her water her ankle began to throb. She'd twisted it during cheerleading practice earlier that day. She made her way to the stairs and went up to Nathan's room, knowing he always had Advil in his nightstand.

She left the door open and sat down on Nathan's bed and opened his nightstand taking out the container of Advil.

She heard the door shut and she flipped around.

"Hey Haley."

"Jason", Haley said standing up.

Jason moved closer to her as Haley moved back.

"Why are you here?" Haley asked him.

"Because of you."

"Jason, you should leave…"

"I love you Haley. I always have and I always will. Forget about Nathan. We were in love Hales…"

"Once", Haley said moving towards the door. "We were once, but not anymore. I love Nathan."

"You think you do."

"No I know I do."

Jason grabbed Haley's arm.

"Let go of me!" Haley yelled.

"I love you Haley and you love me."

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"HEY!" Nathan yelled throwing open the door. "You. Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. My. Fiance. NOW."

Jason let go of Haley's arm.

"Get out of here Haley", Nathan said staring at Jason harshly.

"Nate…"

"Haley, I mean it."

Haley exited the room and ran to find Lucas.

"LUKE!" Haley yelled spotting him and running towards him. He was with Brooke and Tim and Peyton.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Lucas asked seeing the look on Haley's face.

"J…Jason was coming onto me and Nathan came in…Luke its gonna be bad…I don't know wh…"

Before she was finished Tim rushed off, with Lucas wobbling on his crutches not far behind.

"I told you before…and I'll tell you again. Stay away from Haley."

"And what if I don't?"

"I will make you very sorry you ever so much as looked at Haley."

"Really? I'd like to see you try golden boy. Haley was lookin' fine tonight…I gotta get me some of that." Jason said.

Nathan clenched his fists and without having to say anything he took a swing at Jason, and an all-out brawl began.

It was moments later when Lucas and Tim burst through the door, just in time to see Nathan being thrown up against the wall and him pushing Jason into the other. Lucas and Tim immediately rushed into the room. Lucas grabbed Nathan, steadying himself and his one bad leg on the dresser and Tim grabbed Jason.

Nathan struggled against Lucas's grip. "GET OFF OF ME MAN!"

"NATHAN!" Haley yelled standing in the doorway.

Nathan's angry eyes shot over to Haley and they immediately softened when he saw the glazed look of tears forming in her eyes. He unclenched his fists as Lucas let go of him.

"Jason, get out", Haley said quietly but sternly.

"Haley…"

"Get out", Haley demanded with anger in her eyes.

Tim let go of Jason and he walked towards the door.

"Never, ever come near me again", Haley said as he walked by. "Don't call me, don't email me, if you see me in the hall don't come near me. I never want to see you again."

Jason walked out the door, as Lucas and Tim made sure he got out of the house.

Haley shut the door behind her. She heard Lucas and Tim telling everyone to leave. Nathan sat down on the bed, wincing in pain.

There was blood running from his nose, his lip was split and bleeding, both of his eyes were black and blue and there was a large bruise on the side of his face. Haley lifted up his shirt to examine his stomach. There were bruises all over his rib cage area.

"Take your shirt off while I get the med kit", Haley said walking into the bathroom.

She came out a few moments later and put a washcloth in hot water. She wiped the blood of Nathan's face and put the cold pack on his eye. She bandaged his minor cuts and scrapes with band-aids and pressed a cool washcloth on his ribs.

Nathan held the cold pack on his eye and looked at Haley. Her features were solemn and her eyes were filled with worry.

"Haley", Nathan said softly and then winced because of the pain in his lip.

"Shhhhh…" Haley said.

"He hurt you?" Nathan managed to say.

"No, sweetie", Haley said lying down next to him and wrapping her arms around him. "He didn't."

"I'll never let him touch you again", Nathan said. "I promise you that."

"I know."

"I didn't protect you tonight Haley. I didn't protect you when I should have. God Hales, what if I can't protect you when we're married? What if something happens and…"

"Nathan", Haley said softly. "You have protected me more than anyone in this past year. When we got stranded on that island, you protected me through everything we went through. Now it's my turn to protect you." She said as she pulled the comforter over them both.

AN: What'd you think? Leave me a review! Next chapter should be up soon.


	13. Come Back to Me

Chapter Thirteen- Come Back to Me

Nathan awoke the next morning in pain. He winced as he got out of bed and made his way to the door. There was no more aspirin in his room and he knew there was some in the downstairs bathroom. He looked over at Haley was still curled up on the bed, sleeping soundly and smiled.

Nathan closed the door softly behind him and made his way toward the steps. His ribs were aching and his head felt as big as a watermelon. Every bone in his body hurt. He gripped the railing and stepped onto the first step. He'd made it down the first few steps without trouble but then he lost his balance.

And then everything went black.

Haley heard the thud and immediately shot up out of bed. She saw that Nathan was not sleeping next to her and grabbed her blue fuzzy robe and went out into the hall and started down the stairs.

"Nate are you okay?" Haley asked into the air. "Nate?"

"Oh my God!" Haley said when she saw Nathan lying unconscious at the bottom of the steps. "NATHAN!" Haley yelled running down the stairs and kneeling at his side.

"Oh God, Oh God", Haley said grabbing the phone off of the table next to her.

"Hello, 911 emergency." The operator answered.

"I need help. My fiance, he fell down the stairs. He's unconscious. Please he needs help. I don't know what to do…hurry please!"

"Okay, calm down Miss, what's the address?"

"1623 Sunset Street, it's right on the beach. Please hurry!"

"Okay, the ambulance is on the way."

Haley was sobbing at this point. She held Nathan's hand tightly, stroking it with her thumb. "I…don't…know…what…t-to…do!"

"Calm down Miss, please stay calm…"

"How the hell to you want me to stay calm? MY FIANCE IS UNCONSCIOUS! So don't tell me to stay calm…"

The operator repeated the ambulance was on its way and disconnected from the line.

"God please", Haley said between sobs. "He has to be okay."

Haley took the phone and with shaking hands dialed Lucas's number. It rang three times before he groggily answered.

"Hello?"  
"Luke!" Haley sobbed into the phone.

"Haley what is it? Are you okay?" He asked immediately shooting up out of bed.

"I'm fine. It's Nathan. He fell down some stairs Luke. The ambulance is on their way. Will you meet me at the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there", Lucas said hanging up the phone. He pulled on a t-shirt, left a note for his mom, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Lucas ran into the hospital, cell phone in hand and rushed to the front desk.

"I'm looking for my brother Nathan Scott", Lucas said. "What room is he in?"

"Let me see", the nurse said clicking away on the computer as Lucas tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter. "Scott comma Nathan. He's in surgery right now, but you're welcome to wait."

"Thank you", Lucas said walking down the hall. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair. He was about to call the rest of the gang when he saw a familiar figure sitting motionlessly in a chair.

"Hales", Lucas said coming up to her. "Haley?"

Haley continued to stare at the wall.

Lucas looked at his shaken best friend. This wasn't Haley, this was some broken, shattered version of her. She had deep, dark bags under her now ghostly looking eyes. Her face was pale and drained of all color. Her lips were a pale pink. She was wrapped in Nathan's varsity jacket and her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"Haley?" Lucas asked sitting down next to her and taking her cold, clammy hand.

Haley turned her head to face Lucas.

He could see her hollow eyes begin to glaze over. He knew that she was about to break any minute. All the years they'd been best friends Lucas knew when Haley was on the verge of a breakdown. He knew her too well.

Lucas scooted closer to Haley and put his arm around her. Haley looked up at him with eyes filled with tears. One tear slipped down the side of her cheek, and after that more continued to fall until Haley was sobbing uncontrollably in Lucas's arms.

He hugged her tightly as her tears soaked his shirt. All Luke could do was sit there with his best friend in the entire world and comfort her as her entire world crumbled around her.

It was three hours later when the doctor came into the waiting room. Haley had finally drifted off into a light slumber after sobbing for what seemed like hours. Luke had already called Deb and the gang and they had arrived a couple hours earlier. Brooke sat next to Tim sipping on a cup of coffee, her head lying on his shoulder and on her other side Haley slept, breathing slowly in her sleep. Peyton was on Haley's other side as Lucas comforted Deb who was pacing anxiously around the waiting room.

When they saw the Doctor arrived in the waiting room the gang all got up, carefully so as not to wake Haley.

"Doctor Morrison?" Lucas whispered.

"Yes, you must be Lucas, Nathan's brother", Doctor Morrison said and then looked at Deb. "And you must be Mrs. Scott, his mother."

"Yes", Deb said. "Please tell me about my son."

Doctor Morrison looked at the gang who was waiting anxiously for him to say something. "Uh…this information I should only release to family…"

"They are family", Deb said.

The doctor nodded.

"How's Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"Well, he came out of surgery fine. We had to go in and repair some internal damage, as well as some minor brain damage. But, I must warn you Mr. Scott, the next twenty-four hours are crucial. He's still unconscious and I don't know when he'll wake up. He's in ICU right now in the recovery department."

Brooke and Peyton had a scared look in their eyes. Tim wrapped his arm around Brooke and she closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. Lucas was busy comforting Deb which Peyton understood, so Tim offered his other arm to Peyton. He drew both girls to his chest as they cried and he himself had to stop himself from letting tears fall.

Lucas closed his eyes. "What should I tell…" Lucas's voice trailed off as everyone glanced over to Haley, who was breathing rhythmically as she slept.

"Don't alarm her", Doctor Morrison said. "But don't keep the truth from her either."

"I don't know how much more of this she can take Doc", Lucas said. "This past year has been really hard on her. She's been through so much, I don't know if she can handle another blow like this."

"Doctor, Lucas is right", Peyton said wiping her eyes. "This is going to destroy Haley…"

"Try and keep her calm", Doctor Morrison said. "If she starts to go into shock, notify me immediately. But keep her calm, if she gets too uptight then I'll give her a sedative to help her sleep, but I don't want to do that if I don't have to."

"When can I see my son Doctor?" Deb asked wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"You can see him now if you like", Doctor Morrison replied. "But only for a little bit. He needs his rest."

"Okay", Lucas said. "Deb, are you okay to go up there? I should really wake Haley up and go with her up there."

"Yes I'll be fine Lucas", Deb said. "Take care of Haley. She needs her best friend now Lucas. But thank you dear."

"We'll go up with you", Tim offered.

"Thank you Tim", Deb said as the four of them headed towards to elevator.

Lucas went back to where Haley was sitting and shook her lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open. She saw Lucas and shot up in her seat.

"God how long have I been sleeping? How's Nathan? Have you heard anything?" Haley said speaking a mile a minute. She then proceeded to stand up.

"Haley, Haley", Lucas said grabbing her shoulders to calm her down. "The Doctor came in, he said Nathan got through the surgery fine, but the next twenty-four hours are crucial."

Haley sighed. "I told you he was going to be okay Luke! I knew it", Haley said throwing her arms around Lucas's neck.

Lucas began to say something but then shut his mouth. Haley was in denial, she was convincing herself that Nathan was going to be okay. But he didn't want to tear her down, not now.

Nearly two weeks had passed since Nathan first slipped into a coma. Deb was there with him all the time. She came for some hours in the morning and then again in the afternoon and a few hours in the evening just to sit with him. Peyton and Brooke came after school, and Lucas, Tim and Jake came after practice. Haley was there all day and all night, every day, seven days a week. She was like a robot, stoic and firm, trying to be strong for Nathan.

Lucas arrived at Nathan's hospital room around seven o'clock Friday evening. He saw Haley dozing in a chair a few feet away from Nathan's bed. Her face was pale and her eyes had deep dark bags under her eyes, even as she slept. Lucas closed his eyes for a moment and remembered just last month when Haley had been laughing and smiling. Her eyes lighting up at the littlest things. Lucas hadn't seen Haley smile since the accident. He knew that she blamed herself for Nathan's accident. But it wasn't ever her fault, it never had been and it never will be. But Lucas also knew that no matter how many times he told her it wasn't her fault, it didn't matter. She needed to know Nathan would get well before she could forgive herself for anything.

Haley began to stir in her sleep. Lucas stepped closer to her as her eyes slowly opened.

"Luke", Haley said as she saw him. She sat up and straightened her t-shirt. "How long was I asleep?"

"Brooke and Peyton said they came by around three and they said you had just started to doze off when they arrived."

"I've been sleeping too long", Haley said getting up. "I need to watch Nathan."

"Hey Haley", Lucas said guiding her back to the chair. "Nathan has tons of doctors and nurses watching him. You need to take care of yourself right now."

Haley sighed. She knew he was right. He always was.

"Listen", Lucas said. "I will stay here with Nathan. You go to Peyton's and get a shower and some food."

"No I can't…"

"Haley Kay James", Lucas stated sternly.

"Okay", Haley said grabbing her jacket. "I'll be back in an hour." She kissed Nathan's forehead before she left, then gave Luke and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Luke."

"No thanks required Hales."

Haley smiled and exited the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Once she had left Lucas sat down next to Nathan's bed.

"Hey little brother", Lucas said. "Wow, who woulda thought that it would end up like this huh? I mean just over a year ago you and I switched places. I was on the hospital bed in a coma and you were sitting here talking to me. Listen Nate, you…you really have to wake up soon. There are a lot of people who miss you and who care about you. Especially…especially Haley. She needs you Nathan. She's a wreck without you, you know. She needs you to wake up Nate. Your mom needs you. Peyton and Brooke, they need you. Jake and Tim and the rest of the guys the need you too. And…and…I need you little bro." Lucas said softly. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He put his head in his hands, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I didn't know you cared so much big bro."

Lucas looked up and saw Nathan's eyes open and oddly alert.

Lucas wiped his eyes and got Nathan a glass of water. "Here", Lucas said lifting the cup to Nathan's lips. "Slow."

Nathan gulped the water slowly. The water felt like a cool spring running down his scratchy, dry throat.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked warily.

"Okay, 'cept for a few bruises, a couple cracked ribs, some broken bones and a concussion I'm just peachy."

"Seriously Nate", Lucas said.

"Luke, chill…"

"You are oddly calm about this. What's gotten into you? You just woke up from a coma!" Lucas said looking at Nathan with large eyes.

"That's just it", Nathan said. "I've been in a coma for I dunno how long, I don't want people walking on eggshells around me and treating me like I just died."

"You almost did", a voice said from the doorway.

"Haley", Nathan said looking at her with loving eyes.

Haley rushed over to her fiancé's side and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Ah, ribs…hurting…Haley…"

"OH! OH! Sorry!" Haley immediately said.

"I'll get a doctor", Lucas said leaving them alone.

"Nate", Haley said kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you so much. You have no idea."

"I think I do", Nathan said kissing her back. "Because I love you ten thousand times more."

"God Nate, you have no idea how scared I was. When I found you at the bottom of the steps, Nate I swear my heart stopped…"

"Hey", Nathan said taking her hand. "I'm fine now. And now we are going to have the amazing life we've planned. You and me are going to be together forever."

Haley smiled. "I know."

After a few moments of silence Nathan said, "You look quite nice my dear."

"You think?" Haley asked looking down at her strategically ripped jeans, blue tweed blazer and tan J.Crew flats. Her hair had been blown straight and she the slightest hints of make-up on all accented by a pair of blue chandelier earrings.

"I think."

"I guess that's what a shower and a brush can do for you huh?"

"Mmmm", Nathan said. "You'd look beautiful in anything though."

Haley kissed him lightly on the lips. "You need your rest baby."

Nathan nodded. "Will you stay with me."

"Of course."

Nathan scooted over and made room for Haley to lie next to him. She slid of her shoes and blazer and settled next to Nathan where they slept soundly for the rest of the night.

AN You know me- can't keep Naley apart for too long. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up…end of semester finals and such…what fun! But…there it was, lemme know what you think and thanks for reading :)


	14. Senior Skip Day

Author's Note: Okay I officially hate my computer. It won't read my stupid floppy disk that has every single chapter of this story on it including the one that was going to be this one that I hadn't posted yet. So forgive me that this took awhile, but I had to completely start this chapter over. But here it finally is, only about 3 or 4 installments left. I'm thinking of starting a more current OTH story…any story ideas? Post in your review and I'll gladly take them into consideration! Thanks:)

Chapter Fourteen- Senior Skip Day

"Haley, stop it", Nathan Scott said calmly to his soon-to-be wife. "You really don't need to do this."

"Yes, for your information I do!" Haley replied and she helped him out of her car and into his wheelchair that they'd borrowed from the hospital.

"The doctor said that you are not to strain yourself, my God Nate you just woke up from a coma!" Haley said slipping her backpack over her shoulder.

She grabbed the handles to Nathan's wheelchair and wheeled him into Tree Hill High School. Nathan slumped in his chair. He was so uncomfortable. There was a huge bandage on his forehead, his ribs were wrapped with gauze, and his right leg was in a brace that was propped up, jutting out from the chair.

People flooded around Nathan the minute he arrived in school. Choruses of "Oh my God Nate what happened?" and "What the hell'd you do dude?" filled the halls. Haley gave them all the cliff notes version, saying he fell down the stairs.

After several pats on the back from the guys and cheek kisses from the girls, the crowd dissipated and Haley wheeled Nathan into first period.

She moved a desk out of the way so that Nathan could sit next to her and then she sat down in her normal seat beside him.

"Hey little brother, you look like hell", Lucas said entering the classroom in his signature sweatshirt and jeans.

"Thanks, glad to see you too big brother", Nathan smugly replied, then cracked a smile. "You're right though. I not only look like hell, I feel like it too."

"You sure you should be back this early?" Lucas asked, sliding into the seat on the other side of Nathan.

"That's what Doctor James said too", Nathan said nodding to Haley.

Haley glared at him.

"I'm fine. I really am okay. I'll live. I'm fine", Nathan repeated throwing up his hands. "Really, I don't need to be doted upon."

"Did you just use the phrase 'doted upon'?" Lucas asked.

"Thou art Haley has been reading classic literature to me all weekend", Nathan replied. "I'm pretty sure I could recite Shakespeare's 18th sonnet in 2 minutes flat."

Peyton and Brooke entered the classroom, chattering excitedly, but then settled their chatter when they saw Nathan. They both rushed over to him hugging him and giving his kisses on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked frowning.

"Like I just got into a fight with my fiancé's ex and then fell down a flight of stairs", Nathan said with a charming smile.

No one laughed.

"What, too early for jokes?" He asked.

Haley hit him playfully. "As a matter of fact, yes!" She said before heading off to talk to Peyton and Brooke.

"Oh, guess what little bro?" Lucas asked him.

"What?"

"Guess what tomorrow is."

"Uhhh…Tuesday…" Nathan replied.

"No, it's Senior Skip Day jackass!" Lucas said. He reached into his backpack and pulled out three rectangles of paper. "And guess who scored tickets to the NCAA Championship?"

"No way", Nathan said slowly in disbelief.

"Oh and they're front row!"

"Hell yeah!" Nathan said getting up out of the wheelchair and giving Lucas a high-five.

"Nathan Scott!" Haley called. "You sit down this instant!" She said disapprovingly from the back of the room.

Nathan immediately sat down and talked to Lucas quietly.

"How did you get those?"

"Mom's cousin works at the UNC campus, but his wife's mom got sick and they had to fly out to Vermont last minute, and guess who got the tickets?"

"Dude that's awesome…not that your mom's cousin's wife's mom got sick or anything, but I have to say, scoring tickets to this game is…"

"I know that biggest basketball phenom of our entire lives", Lucas finished for him.

"What about the girls?" Nathan asked. "Aren't they gonna want to do something?"

"Nah, Peyt told me that they're planning on taking Hales wedding dress shopping in Raleigh."

Nathan nodded. "Wow, wedding dress shopping…"

"I know dude your wedding's getting really close…"

"And I'm scared out of my freaking mind", Nathan said.

"Nah, everything will be perfect, trust me. As much as you and Haley love each other, nothing could possibly go wrong."

Haley James hugged Nathan goodbye before he hopped into Lucas's car to head to Chapel Hill. Lucas sat in the driver's seat, Tim in the back. Nathan hobbled on his crutches toward the door and slid into the front seat.

"Bye baby, have fun", Haley said kissing him through the open window. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'll be careful I promise", Nathan said kissing her back. "I love you."

"Mmm…I love you too", Haley said kissing him again.

Lucas and Tim rolled their eyes.

"Okay not-yet-newlyweds, let's break it up we got a game to get to!"

Haley waved goodbye as the sped off down the road. As if one cue, Peyton pulled up with her car, Brooke in the passenger seat and they ushered Haley into the back.

"Come on girl, that wedding dress ain't gonna buy itself!" Brooke called, popping her sunglasses down on her nose.

Haley buckled her seatbelt as Peyton rolled down the top of her convertible and pumped up the music.

"Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging round revolving doors, baby I don't know where they'll take meee! Gotta keep moving on moving on, fly away, breakawaayyy!" Peyton, Brooke and Haley all sang dramatically to Kelly Clarkson as they flew down the highway towards Raleigh. Brooke and Peyton were swaying in the front seat with Haley following along in the back. All had on their sunglasses they had dubbed, "movie star hotness" and we grooving to the sounds of EZ 102.5, who was broadcasting live from the UNC Chapel Hill Stadium where just about every basketball-loving person in the world was at.

"That was just Kelly Clarkson with her hit single 'Breakaway'. I'm Marc Johnson and I'm here with you aaalllll day broadcasting to you live from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill where everyone is tailgating and partying away before the big game this evening.

"Here are two Tar Heel fans now", Marc said. "Hey guys, what are your names?"

"I'm Lucas and this is my brother Nathan and our friend Tim and it's Senior Skip Day!" Lucas screamed in the mic over the radio. A loud chorus of screams followed behind him.

"Oh my God is that Lucas?" Peyton asked turning up the radio.

"Alright", replied Marc, "Where are you guys from?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina", yelled Tim. "Go Ravens!"

"Oh my God", Brooke said shielding her eyes in embarrassment.

"This a guys day out?" asked Marc.

"Yeah, the ladies are off buying wedding stuff", Lucas replied extremely hyped up.

"Congrats, whose the one engaged?" questioned Marc.

"My little brother Nathan!" Lucas yelled.

"And who is the lucky lady?"

"Why that would be my best friend and future sister in law Haley James!"

"Hales, do you hear that, now everyone in North Carolina knows you're getting married!" Brooke said whipping around to face Haley whose faced was plastered with a bright smile.

"Anything you wanna say to her?" Marc asked.

"Yeah", Nathan began. "Haley I love you and I can't wait to marry you and see you in that dress you're buying today. I can't wait until we can start our lives together; I know we'll be together for eternity."

Haley could hear the chorus of "awww"s in the background. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Okay, and we hope all you listeners out there stick around all day because there's more excitement to come. Now here's The Killers with Mr. Brightside."

The sound of The Killers filled the car as the girls continued to drive down the highway, they got off at the exit for downtown Raleigh and drove for a few miles, until they reached their destination.

Brooke led the wed into the elegant boutique.

"BrookeLynn dah-ling!" An accented blonde woman said coming towards them. She kissed Brooke on each cheek and took her hand. "Let me have a look at you."

Brooke spun around.

"Ah, just as gorgeous as you were I last saw you", the woman said. "How ever is your dear mother?"

"She's just divine Carolina, just marvelous. Her and father are off on a jaunt to the Caribbean for the next two weeks", Brooke replied with oddly impeccable essence.

"Why that is just wonderful my darling", the woman named Carolina said letting go of Brooke's hand. She paused as if noticing Peyton and Haley's presence for the first time.

"And who pray tell are your two lovely friends here?" Carolina asked clasping her perfectly lacquered nails together.

"These are my two best friends, Peyton Sawyer and the bride-to-be Miss Haley James", Brooke said putting an arm around each of them.

"Oh how divine!" Carolina said throwing up her hands. "Aren't the as pretty as a little picture? Ah, such flawless features!" Carolina said lifting Peyton's chin into better light. "And oh, what glorious eyes", She said moving on to Haley.

"Brooke dah-ling you must come see me more often", Carolina said. "Come along now dears", Carolina said grasping Haley and Peyton's hands lightly tugging them along.

Haley and Peyton looked back at Brooke with wary eyes. Brooke just smiled and popped her shoulder a bit and followed them to the back.

"Ahhh…no, no, no", Carolina said as Haley stepped out of the dressing room about a half an hour later.

She came out with a light pink, puffy-sleeved, crystal-beaded dress on.

"Too much, too much", Carolina said shaking her head as Haley returned to the dressing room and slipped out of the dress. She threw it over the top of the door.

"Gregoire", Carolina said. "Please return this dress to its original place immediately and bring Miss James something white, yes I think white and elegant, simple, yet complex. Can you handle that Gregoire?" Carolina asked in a low tone.

"Yes, of course madam", Gregoire said before asking, "Ms. Davis, Ms. Sawyer, would you care for anything while you wait for your friend?"

"A bottle of water would be great", Peyton replied.

"Venti white mocha latte, two shots, soy, honey, dab of cinnamon, no whip", Brooke replied without a thought.

Peyton looked at her and Gregoire went off to get their drinks.

Within a minute another assistant came and brought another dress. Brooke handed it over to Haley.

"Is it true Jennifer Garner shops here?" Haley asked as she slipped into the dress.

"Ah yes", Carolina stated as if fondly remembering, "We designed her dress for the Emmys."

"Okay", Haley said. "I'm coming out."

Haley opened the door to the dressing room and stepped out.

Peyton and Brooke gasped while Carolina stared in awe.

"Ohhh, this my darling is the one", Carolina said guiding Haley's shoulders to face the mirror. "This is definitely the one."

Haley smiled and looked in awe at the dress. The glanced down at the price tag.

"There is no way I can afford this", Haley said shaking her head.

"Oh dah-ling", Carolina said placing a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder. "I'm sure I can make you an offer you cannot refuse."

Haley bit her lip and then smiled radiantly, swirling the skirt of her white dress.

"Dude, that game was awesome!" Lucas commented taking a swig of his water.

"I know, when he hit that three from half court!" Tim stated. "Damn!"

Nathan agreed with them and they made their way outside to stand and wait for the players.

The guys played the our-friend-has-a-broken-leg-so-let-us-to-the-front card and they weaved through the crowd, ending up as close as they could get.

The players came out and fans started to scream, asking for autographs and thrusting out eager hands.

While one guy was signing an autograph, he talked to Nathan, Lucas, and Tim.

"Dude that was an awesome half-court shot tonight", Nathan commented sticking out his arm that wasn't injured and shaking his hand.

"Thanks man. You guys balers?" He asked giving the magazine back to the autograph-ee.

"Yeah", Lucas replied. "I'm Lucas, and this is my brother Nathan and our friend Tim. We start varsity at Tree Hill High."

"Hey, I heard that got a real good team up there."

"Yeah, we went 10-0 last year", Tim replied.

"You all know the Scott brothers?" The player asked.

"Yeah, that's us", Nathan said motioning to himself and Lucas.

"No kidding?" The player asked incredulously.

"Damn, when they televise ya'lls games", the player said. "The whole team sits down and watches looking for some recruits. We saw you guys in that game against Valley a couple years ago, you guys were great."

"Thanks man", Nathan said in awe as he shook his hand.

"Hey, when you guys graduate give me a holler", the player said scribbling on a piece of paper. "Here's my private cell. Call me and we'll see if we can hook you guys up. Coach talks about the infamous Scott boys all the time."

"Definitely", Lucas said shaking his hand. "Thanks."

The player gave a nod and walked onto the bus with the rest of the team.

"Can you believe that just happened?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"That was so awesome! I can't wait to tell Hales!"

They made their way to the car and hopped in. The second they began down the highway Nathan pulled out his cell and dialed Haley's number.

Haley had just hung up with Nathan and filled Peyton and Brooke in on the great news. They were headed back to Tree Hill---or so Haley thought.

"Wait, you missed the exit Peyt", Haley commented glancing behind her.

"No I didn't miss it", Peyton said calmly.

Haley's face looked puzzled.

"Because we're not going back to Tree Hill", Brooke said from the front seat.

"Not yet anyway", Peyton added.

"Hold on Haley J, you're in for a wild night", Brooke said with a devious smirk.

"Luke, where the hell are you going?" Nathan asked as they got off onto an unfamiliar exit on their way back to Tree Hill.

"You'll see", was all Lucas said.

Nathan shrugged and sat back in his seat.

About ten minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of a rather honky-tonk bar called Duke's.

"You guys didn't…" Nathan began.

"Yep lil bro, it's your bachelor party."

Peyton swung the car into the back parking lot of a bar.

"Where are we you guys?" Haley asked.

"We are at Duke's Bar in Lowell", Brooke answered.

"Lowell? Aren't there like 5 people in that town?" Haley asked.

"Yep, and they'll all probably be here", Peyton replied.

"Come on Haley J get ready for the fun to begin."

Lucas, Nathan, and Tim stepped into the bar and ordered Cokes for each of them and some buffalo wings. There were waitresses floating around in dangerously short shorts and extremely low-cut tops with nametags that said things like, "Flower", "Moonlight", and "Breezy."

Tim hopped up out of his seat to get another drink and bumped into someone.

"What it dumbass!" A girl's voice said. The girl looked up.

"Brooke?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"Tim?" She replied. "What the hell are you doing here? This is Haley's bachelorette party!"

"This is Nathan's bachelor party!" Tim retorted.

"Tim", Haley said coming up. "What are you…"

"Nathan!" Haley called seeing Nathan a few feet away.

"Hales?" He questioned.

She sat down on his lap and kissed him.

"Hi Mr. Scott."

"Hi Mrs. Scott", Nathan answered.

"Mmmm…Mrs. Scott. I could get use to that."

Brooke looked at Haley and Nathan cuddling with each other and muttered to Peyton, "Operation Bachelorette Party…Terminated."

Author's Note: Hey all! What did you think? Everyone see the finale? Oh my gosh. Post all your finale rants and raves, and tell me who you think set the fire to Dan's office! Review please:)


	15. IMPORTANT Author's Note!

Hey everyone!

Okay so I know I haven't updated in about well three years or so but I've been browsing through more and more lately and I get frustrated when stories are never finished. So, because of that I am going to try to wrap up as much of Hope as I can in one final chapter to give all the people who have read Hope in the past and will read Hope in the future a little bit of closure. Keep in mind I began writing hope when I was a sophomore in high school and I'm now a sophomore in college so some things might be a little different...I'd like to think that my writing has matured a little since then, but I'm going to try to keep as close to the original story of Hope as I planned. Originally, there were going to be about 3 to 4 more chapters of Hope, but I since it has been a very long time since I've updated I think that just one final wrap up chapter will be able to close out the story. So my mission is to, within the next month, because I am going out of the country for couple weeks, is to write a final, closing chapter of Hope.

Thank you to everyone who has read the story and has it as a favorite. I really appreciate it! You guys are the reason I'm writing this final chapter :D

Thanks so much!


	16. You Know What They Say

Author's Note: Here it is guys. The wrap up I promised. Sorry if things are a little off. So much has changed on the show it's hard to wrap up this story, but I tried my best. Note that the end is similar to the season 4 finale, but come on, the River Court is where I HAD to end the story. I mean where else would they be? ;) I hope you all enjoy :)

You Know What They Say About All Good Things

Haley POV

You know those moments that when they happen, it's like everything around you stands perfectly still? A leaf stops midair as it floats on its way to the ground. A camera shutter halfway closes, stopping before the flash goes off. Even though it's only the smallest fraction of a second, for that one moment everything is still.

Moments like now. Moments that you want to imprint in your mind forever. The moment where you can look at the people you love the most in this world and be content. Look at the faces of the people you cherish the most and know that even though time and circumstance may change, the love you have for those people won't. No, it won't at all.

Prom, graduation, all of that had come and gone in record time. And before I knew it my wedding was fast approaching. It had been beautiful. Everything I could have possibly imagined and more. With everyone I cared about in attendance, Nathan and I declared our love for each other in front of God and loved ones. The wedding ended up being a small, seaside ceremony on the beach outside of Nathan's beach house where we had spent most of the preceding summer. I wore the dress. The "one" as Brooke's stylist Carolina liked to call it. The lacy white dress that fell to my ankles with the deep V in the front and back and the lavender ribbon that tied around the waist and then knotted into a bow in the back.

Brooke had styled my hair to perfection, trying at first to get me into some elaborate up-do, but when I told her I wanted "simple" she had forgotten all other notions and curled my hair so that it settled in light waves below my shoulders. Peyton had found a lavender flower outside, one that perfectly matched the ribbon that tied around the waist of my dress, and pinned it behind my ear.

I walked out onto the sand, down our makeshift aisle, my arm linked with my father's, with Brooke and Peyton standing up front, both in their lavender dresses, each carrying a bouquet of lilies. I saw Nathan standing in front of me in a black suit with a white, open-collared shirt on underneath. Lucas and Tim were standing to his left wearing similar outfits. The minister stood in the center as I approached my soon-to-be husband.

My father released my arm, kissed me on the cheek, then placed my hand in Nathan's, and the ceremony began.

Everything flashed by after that. I honestly can't even remember most of the ceremony, except for the end of it when Nathan kissed me sweetly, his lips lingering on mine for a few seconds. After pulling away from the kiss, with our friends and family clapping and smiling in the background, he leaned in towards me, his forehead resting against mine, and whispered, so quietly that no one besides the two of us could hear.

_Always and forever._

Now we were here. Standing on the River Court where we had spent hours upon hours of our youth. It was ironic that we all ended up here at the end. After all, it was the place where this crazy adventure had all started. The night that Lucas and Nathan had played basketball, the court lit by the headlights of cars when they had still hated one another, was the night that changed everything.

Though I stood on the opposite side from Nathan, Tim, Brooke, and Peyton that night, knowing them only from a comfortable, and at many times, preferable distance, it had seemed clear that night that all of our fates would be intertwined. It had been from the moment that Lucas scored that winning basket. I had no idea that night that Nathan would be my husband, Peyton and Brooke, my two closest girlfriends, and Tim, well, I had no idea that I would ever actually come to _like _Tim.

The six of us, here now, was something none of us could have ever envisioned two years earlier.

Those "stop in time" moments. Now was one of those. Now was one of the moments when everything before had seemed insignificant. As if, you couldn't even picture your life before you knew the people you were with now. As if, the mere thought of never knowing these people pained you.

All I know…all _we _know, is that we would remember this moment forever.


End file.
